Mystery Cave
by FairyTailOtaku21
Summary: This is my first story ever. Natsu was at the request board for a new job when he finds one that requires 4 wizards one male and one female in each group. So Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia team together to solve this mystery. NaLu and Gruvia Contains Humor too
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail I am just a huge fan of the anime and manga this is my own story I made up comment to help me out this is my first fan-fic story.

At the guild known as Fairy Tail a pink haired mage stands at the request board with a little blue cat. "Hmm which job do you think would be good for us to do Happy?" the pink haired mage said to his little blue friend. "Gee Natsu I'm tired of jobs for now I just wanna hang out with Carla for a bit maybe share a fish." Happy said with stars in his eyes fantasizing about sharing a fish with the white cat named Carla. A beautiful blonde mage stood behind them. "What are you doing now Natsu we just came back from a job." Natsu turned to her with a smile "I need more food money of course check this job out Lucy! " he handed her a request **_"Haunted cave mystery that needs to be solved, however, you need to come in two groups one male and one female in each group Reward 700,000 jewel" _**After Lucy read the request and the big reward she got excited even if they had to share the job with two other people she would still get 175,000 Jewel which could pay her rent for almost 3 months PERFECT! "Alright Natsu you talked me into it lets do it" she said with a smile. "Oi, I'm going with you on this job too." They turn around to see who said that when they see a dark haired mage with no shirt on standing behind them. "Gray where are your clothes?" Lucy said with her hand to her face. "GAH!" he shrieked in surprise not remembering how he lost his clothes in the first place. After finding his shirt he put it back on over his sleek muscular frame. "As I was saying I'm going on this job too I don't think it's right for you two to be alone on this mission." Gray smiled towards Natsu he knew that it would get on his nerves for him to come too. "Stupid frosty bastard always butting into our jobs." Natsu said under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FIRE FREAK OF NATURE!" Gray said in Natsu's face. "I SAID WE DON'T NEED YOU TO COME ALONG SO JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU NAKED LOSER!" Natsu said back. "Ummm guys the job did say they needed four wizards two males and two females so it's ok if Gray comes with us, but we need to find another girl since Erza is on one of her S-Class jobs." Lucy said a little nervously she didn't like to get between they during their fights since you could feel the heat from Natsu and the cold coming off of Gray. From the corner of Lucy's eye she saw a familiar sight as she turned she saw Juvia watching Gray from a distance as usual. Since they needed the extra female assistance Lucy went to Juvia to ask for her help as Natsu and Gray stared each other down. "Hey Juvia would you mind helping us with this job request it requires two males and two females to explore this mysterious cave." Hearing that it required two groups of a male and female in each Juvia fell into one of her fantasies about alone time with her precious Gray. _Oh Juvia is so thrilled to have alone time with Gray-sama. As we walk through the cave together I can hold on to his arm and he will hold me close to protect Juvia and..._ "Juvia hey Juvia are you in there hello?" Juvia was shaken out of her fantasy looked back at Lucy, Natsu and Gray who came over to make sure she was alright. "Yes so sorry I'm alright." She said after obviously being embarrassed about being caught up in fantasy. "So Juvia you gonna come on this job with us or not? really we could use the help and we need another girl involved." Gray said to her cooly and waited her response. _Gray-sama asked me for his help he asked for me oh my oh my I have to help I can't disappoint Gray-sama and did he say he needed me! _After realizing they were waiting for an answer Juvia collected herself and calmly agreed to help them in this job. "Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said with fire shooting out of his mouth. "Lets meet at the train station tomorrow and head to the job be there at 9am." Lucy said to them as she headed back to her house to prepare for the job tomorrow. Natsu called for Happy to come along back to their house and left Gray and Juvia at the guild. "It's gonna be nice to work with you again Juvia" Gray said with a smile. "Yes, Juvia thinks so too." She said to Gray slightly blushing. Juvia turned to go back to the girls dorm when suddenly she was stopped by a cool hand against her arm. "Gray-sama what are you doing?" she said in surprise. He looked into her eyes "Juvia... you were about to slip on the spilled beer on the floor you might have gotten hurt." She looked to the ground and saw the beer spilled on the floor she was a little disappointed that it was to tell her about the spilled beer but happy because he cared enough to stop her and that he was holding onto her to pull her away from the possibility of getting hurt. "Oh, thank you Gray how kind of you." She said looking away to hid the fact she was blushing. "Hey no problem we are partners now on this mission I gotta look out for my team mate right?" He said letting go of her so she can stand on her own feet now. "We...we are partners?" Juvia said as bright as ever. "Yeah we are just like Lucy and Natsu are my partners in this job tomorrow as much as I hate being in a team with Natsu he is also my partner in this job." Gray said looking at Juvia. Juvia lost thought after saying Gray was her partner she was practically screaming in her head. _I'm his partner I'm his partner Juvia is his partner not Lucy or any other girl only Juvia is Gray-sama's partner and no one else! _She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Well I'm gonna get going see you tomorrow Juvia." He lifted his hand as he was walking out through the doors of the guild leaving Juvia to melt at the thoughts she was having about being Gray's partner even if it was for a job.

**_IF ANYONE HAS ANY COMMENTS THAT WOULD BE GREAT THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION STORY AND I CAME UP WITH IT AS I WENT ALONG SO COMMENTS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED _**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the train station Lucy and Juvia were waiting for Gray and Natsu. They sat with a backpack next to them holding some clothes and food for the trip. Juvia was wearing a long blue dress with black leggings and boots anxiously holding her bag looking down at the ground blushing. She was feeling nervous about going to this job she never went on a job with only Gray, Natsu and Lucy. Usually Erza was the one who went on job requests with them. Lucy was looking around waiting she was wearing a pink mini skirt with a white tank top and her hair in a side ponytail with knee socks and boots. She was wondering why Juvia never talked to her it made Lucy feel a little uneasy. "Hey Juvia, can I ask you something?" she said feeling a little nervous about what she might say. "Yeah sure." she said not looking up from the ground. "Why are you always so quiet around me?" she asked looking at Juvia. _What am I suppose to say to Lucy she is obviously waiting for my response I think she is after my Gray-sama she is a very pretty girl and they are very good friends she can not have Gray-sama he is mine! _ "Well, isn't it obvious Lucy?" she said finally looking at Lucy. "No it isn't obvious to me at all actually." Looking at Lucy's confused face Juvia realized that she would need to tell her about her fear. From a distance they heard a shout "Hey Lucy, Juvia I'm here ready to go." It was Natsu waving his arm in the air waving toward them. Gray followed behind him wearing his long white jacket and buttoned up shirt with dark green pants. Natsu was wearing his usual outfit of baggy pants, a vest and that all too familiar white scarf. "Hey girls were you waiting long?" Gray said holding his bag over his shoulder. "Nah we weren't here long maybe 10 minutes nothing major." Lucy replied to him. Juvia was looking at Gray slightly blushing but looking completely nervous, Gray smiled at her to try to ease her nerves. Instantly she started glowing with happiness. "Hey Natsu where's Happy?" Lucy asked looking for the smart-mouth cat. "Oh he actually got something to do with Lily and Carla kind of an Exceed day we won't be gone long anyways right how hard is it gonna be to solve some mystery. So when are we getting on that train!?" Natsu was actually excited about getting on the train. "What about your motion sickness?" Lucy asked concerned.

As Natsu and Lucy were talking Juvia was just staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes and Gray was just listening to them talk not caring about if Natsu is sick or not. "Hey Juvia how ya doin today?" Gray asked trying to ignore the other conversation happening next to them. _Gray is talking to Juvia is this a dream his voice is so dreamy oh please don't wake up. _ "Oh I'm fine this morning thinking about what the job requires and how we are suppose to solve a mystery." She said to him with a bit of worry in her voice she didn't want to fail him first time on a job together. "You seem worried Juvia don't worry about anything your a great water mage so if I were you I wouldn't worry." Gray said trying to ease her mind. _He...he thinks I'm a great wizard I bet he doesn't think Lucy is a great wizard as much as I am ohhhh he is such a gentleman. _"Oh well Juvia doesn't know what to say, thank you Gray-sama." Juvia said blushing towards him. "I told you Juvia you don't need to call me Gray-sama we are a team now you can just call me Gray kay?" Slightly blushing at being called 'Gray-sama' in public. "Oh alright, Gray." Juvia practically melted at just being able to say his name so formally. Before she knew it she actually started to sink to the ground she was so entranced her body was more liquified and turned into water. "HEY JUVIA YOUR BODY IS ALL OVER THE GROUND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Gray shouted he was concerned that her water state would run down into a drain. She quickly pulled herself back to her normal state "Sorry about that Juvia was in deep thought." She was embarrassed being caught in fantasy _again!_ "Just be more careful how can we do this job if we gotta worry if you're going to lose yourself down the drain." He said trying to make sure she was okay. "Thank you Gray Juvia is fine now." She smiled at him. Next thing they heard was Natsu yelling for them to hurry up and get their tickets to get on the train, Lucy was sticking her head out of the window near the door shouting to them "I found us some seats common guys." Juvia and Gray grabbed their bags and took their tickets from Natsu.

**On the train**

"So where exactly are we going?" Gray asked, "Umm ,Clover where the guild masters hold their meetings we seemed to be the closest guild in the area." Lucy said to him re-reading the request papers. Natsu was sticking his head out the window but unaffected by the motion of the train. "Natsu you don't seem to be affected by the train did you finally get over your motion sickness?" Juvia asked him knowing that he got motion sickness extremely bad. "Oh well, Wendy put Troia on me I just hope it lasts until we have to come back which I think will be later today." He replied with a big smile. "You moron, when have we ever finished a job in less than a day?" Gray said sitting now in his dark blue boxers. "Gray where did your clothes go?" Lucy said. "GAH! not again" shrieked Gray. "What the hell did you just call me streaker!?" Natsu said right in Gray's face. "Like I said hothead when have we ever finished a job in less than a day?" He said putting his clothes back on. As the boys shouted at each other it gave Lucy a chance to talk to Juvia.

"Hey Juvia you never did get a chance to tell me what you wanted to say back at the station when we were waiting for Gray and Natsu." she whispered to Juvia. "Juvia was saying that she is shy around you is all." Juvia was lying its not that she is shy at all around Lucy. "You don't need to feel shy. We are friends aren't we?" Lucy replied smiling to Juvia. Honestly Juvia never thought of Lucy as her friend just an enemy for the love of Gray-sama. "Ju...Juvia has never had any friends before Juvia doesn't know what to say, Juvia would like to try to be your friend Lucy." She said smiling back to Lucy her first friend. "Great I don't you to feel uncomfortable around me so is there anything else you would like to tell me Juvia?" Lucy was looking into Juvia's eyes knowing that she wasn't being completely honest. _Lucy knows she wouldn't be looking at me that way if she didn't damn she is smarter than she looks. _"What do you mean that's all nothing more." Juvia said it with as much confidence as she could get but still sounding a little nervous. Lucy looked at her and leaned closer to Juvia to whisper something the boys wouldn't here "_Look I know you have a thing for Gray so why don't you try to ask him out on a date I'm not into Gray I know that's a reason you don't talk to me or any other girls at the guild." _Juvia was looking surprised that Lucy was able to read her so well she continued listening to Lucy's theory. _"I'm not into Gray anymore than a friend I think you two would be really cute together as a couple." _Lucy smiled and winked at Juvia. Juvia was feeling a little embarrassed that she was so easy to figure out. "Thank you Lucy but, I don't think Gray even notices' me." She blushed and turned her face to hide from Gray. "Well, don't worry about it Gray is sort of dense it will happen when it happens just be patient kay?" Lucy said smiling trying to give her new friend confidence. "What are you ladies talking about?" Gray broke the girls whispers. "Oh nothing just girl stuff." Lucy said jumping back into her seat trying to look casual. Juvia just smiled looked down at the floor thinking about what Lucy said to her moments ago. _Even if she said she isn't after Gray I'm still going to keep my eye on her she hasn't earned my full trust yet. _ A voice came over the loud speaker "Next stop Clover Station. Next stop Clover." The group got their bags together and headed for the door. The train stopped in Clover and the four got off the train. Natsu jumped off and was super excited about not being so groggy on the train and actually being able to enjoy the ride for once. "All right where do we go now!" Natsu yelled out. "Calm down Natsu we need to go to the mayor's office he is the once who sent in the request." Lucy said looking at a map. "Hey you doing alright?" Gray asked Juvia. "Yes Juvia is fine." she was smilling at Gray. "Ok here it is we are about a 10 minute walk away from the mayor's office." Lucy said pointing in the direction to go. Off they went through the town of Clover to hear what the request was really about and what they would have to face.

**_Thanks for reading this is a bit longer than the first chapter I'm trying to stretch it out to give more details and make it sound better Leave comments and any input you have I would love to hear it. Arrigato_**


	3. Chapter 3

The reached the mayor's office when they walked in the found the secretary wearing Wing-Reader Glasses reading the newspaper from that morning. She was a pretty orange haired woman wearing a dark blue knee length skirt, a white button up shirt, and a suit jacket that matched her skirt and heels, her hair was in a bun with a pen sticking out of it. She looked up from her news paper she had green eyes and looked serious. Her name was on a name tag on the desk it read 'Sharon Shina' "Can I help you four? Do you have an appointment?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, we are wizards of Fairy Tail we are here because of a job request the Mayor sent in." Juvia said to her very seriously. _Wow I never knew how serious she could be _Lucy thought to herself. "Yes Yes of course thank you so much please sit down I will let the Mayor know you're here." She said as she got up from the desk and quickly walked through the door. They were standing in the waiting room when Sharon Shina walked back through the door to escort them to meet the Mayor. "Mayor Miyagi these are the wizards that took your request." Sharon said to the Mayor. He was a tall man maybe 6ft, not really a thin man but seemingly well built, he had black hair with a few strands of silver running through it, and he was wearing a black semi-casual suit. "Ah, yes of course, welcome dear wizards please tell my your names." He said with a smile. "My name is Lucy" "Gray, nice to meet you sir." "I'm Natsu whos butt do I have to kick? I'm fired up!" Natsu was as ambitious as ever. "Juvia, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayor." Mayor Miyagi smiled at them and offered them to have a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Could I offer you anything to drink? water, coffee some tea maybe?" He asked while sitting at his desk moving some paperwork aside. "Ya got any fire?" Natsu asked him leaning over putting his elbow to his knee. "Natsu have some class you dunce." Gray said to him. "But I'm STARVING we haven't eaten since this morning." Natsu said with a groan.

The Mayor giggled at them he was quiet a happy man and very laid back. "Fortunately I do have a fire going over there." He pointed to the back of the room where a small fire was burning. They didn't notice when they walked in it was small wasn't in their viewing range. "Alright!" Natsu jumped up and went to the fire pulled out a stick and put the flames to his lips and ate it up. After he had his fill Natsu sat back down with the others to listen to the Mayors request. "There is this cave in the forest but, it's not like a plain old cave there is something strange about it." He said with concern on his face he continued, "The strange thing is that any couple who goes into the cave they don't come back out for some reason but, anyone who goes in alone comes out however, they get night terrors and think they see everything as a monster and get scared to death if they are unlucky. The ones who survive go for treatment at the hospital to try to figure out the cause." The Mayor said sounding really worried now. "Whoa that sounds scary is that why you requested for two groups both with a male and female?" Lucy said sounding a little scared herself. "Yes that's right we believe it's a strong curse so we needed more than two wizards to be sure and I can tell by looking at you four you all seem to have a good friendship you're all partners in a group so you obviously work well together but, there is a catch." He said to them looking a bit away from them not sure on how they would take what the catch was. "Yeah well what is it?" Natsu said leaning back in the chair full from the fire meal he just ingested. "Well you need to act like a romantic couple." Mayor Miyagi said to them. "WE WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy jumped out of their seats. Juvia was in a trance _romantic relationship romantic relationship this is my chance to partner with Gray-sama and be his girlfriend ohhhh how dreamy oh so romantic. _Gray's voice broke her trance. "What we need to act like a couple?" Gray said confused as ever he didn't expect this at all. "What how are we suppose to act like a couple most of us don't have those feelings for each other!" Lucy said. "What do you mean 'most' Lucy." Natsu said looking at her in question. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Lucy said with her hands up looking innocent. Lucy knew that Juvia had a thing for Gray but she didn't want to say anything and let Juvia express it herself. "We have arranged a hotel for you but we need you to spend time with who ever you would like your partner to be so the partners will have to share a room" Sharon said. Juvia practically blew up with heat _Juvia gets to share a room with Gray-sama are Juvia's dreams coming true?_ "Me and Lucy will be partners." Natsu volunteered "What?" Lucy shrieked. "Hey we been partners in a team since you joined Fairy Tail so why not we already work good together." He said back to her. "Yeah that's true I guess but you better keep your space!" she said shouting to Natsu. "Yeah yeah why would I wanna be near you anyways" he said not caring one way or another on what Lucy had to say in the matter. Natsu didn't see anything wrong with it he stayed at her house before. Natsu was always slow when it came to anything romantic. Secretly Lucy always thought Natsu's innocence was kind of cute, but she never felt like she loved him or she was just denying her feelings for him. "Fine Natsu I will be your partner but if anyone else finds out you're dead got it?" Lucy said trying to look threatening. "You got it" Natsu smiled the same smile that Lucy also liked to see. "Well I guess that just leaves you and me right Juvia?" Gray said to her. Juvia once again exploded in heat and excitement. "Yes we will be romance partners my dear." Juvia said blushing at calling him 'my dear' but it was nice for her to say it out loud. "My dear? why did you say that?" Gray said in confusion. Thinking quickly Juvia responded "well since the job is to be a romantic couple we got to play the part to find the source of the curse. So I'm trying to get into character." She was lying she was playing no roll in how she was talking to Gray these were her true feelings. "Oh ok, then that makes sense to get into character...sweetheart." Gray said with a laugh at calling someone 'sweetheart' but he knew Juvia was kind of right. They did need to act like a couple for this job. Juvia was such a bright shade of red the words sounded beautiful coming from his mouth. "Ready to go baby" Natsu asked Lucy but then bursted out laughing he couldn't keep a straight face calling someone a weird mushy pet name like that. "Yeah darling I'm ready." Lucy said to her surprise it was easy calling him darling she thought she would laugh too but the words came out like it was natural to say them to Natsu. "Ms. Shina please escort them to the hotel, you will have 3 days to prepare for this mission and really get into your roll as "couples" so please use this time ladies you have unrestricted spa use on me you won't need to pay a thing and gentleman the food is free along with anything else you may want to do. Think of this as a vacation but you all must do this in your pair and as a couple. Remember play your rolls and be convincing that is key to solve this mission, now off you go, have fun kids but not too much fun." The Mayor smiled at them as they walked with Ms. Shina to the hotel. Natsu was most excited about the free food he wished Happy went with them he would have loved the food too. Lucy was dreaming about a full treatment at the spa. Gray was thinking about using the pool and eating lots of food too. The only thing on Juvia's mind was getting to be alone with Gray and being a couple. The next thing they knew they were standing in front of this beautiful classy hotel it was huge. "Welcome to Clover Hotel and Resort dear wizards." Ms. Shina said smiling and the others just looked at the hotel with awe in their eyes it was more than they could ever imagine. Not to mention the things that would be happening during their stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A review I got suggested I use "enter" more so it's easier to follow so BrigitteoOI kept you and your comments in mind for this chapter I hope it's easier for you and anyone else reading.**

They walked into the huge hotel lobby it was beautiful and brightly lit. Hardwood floors with fancy carpets on the floor with white furniture. Walking past the golden looking elevator doors under the huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They reached the counter to the concierge "Welcome to Clover Hotel and Resort how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked. Ms. Shina stepped forward "Yes there are reservations for two rooms for these two couples." Juvia and Lucy blushed, Natsu and Gray just sighed and cross their arms over their chest. "Yes, that's right here we go, found it we have two adjoining master suites rooms A-134 and A-135 on the 8th floor." The concierge handed Ms. Shina the four lacrama keycards and she turned to hand them their keys. "Thank you sir." Ms. Shina said to the concierge. "Please enjoy your stay at the luxurious Clover Hotel and Resort." He said with a smile. "Thank you" they all said in unison.

Ms. Shina went to call the elevator while the others looked at their lacrama keycards. The elevator door made a ding and the two golden looking doors opened. There was a mirror on the back of the elevator and a small chandelier on the ceiling. "Damn this is some fancy place" Natsu said looking up at the tiny beauty hanging from above his head. Lucy didn't seem moved like he was "Aww that reminds me of the one that was in my closet back home." She said remembering her home and her room in the mansion that was the Heartfilia Estate. "Holy crap I forgot how fricken rich you were!" Natsu said surprised. "Please don't remind me of that again." She said embarrassed to admit her wealth. They heard another ding and the golden doors opened up into three corridors. Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Lucy walked out of the elevator but Sharon Shina didn't she stayed in the elevator "I need to go back to the Mayors office your rooms are down the A corridor to your left head to your rooms and get settled it's 11:30 AM now so you have about 30 minutes before lunch is ready to be served in the restaurant. Remember to get into your rolls as a couple and share your room with your partner." Sharon went back into the elevator pushed the button to go back to the lobby gave them a wink as the golden doors closed.

The four of them walked down the A corridor and walked past door after door. Finally they got to room A-134 which was Natsu and Lucy's suite, Lucy slid the keycard lacrama through the slot and the small light went from red to green allowing her to open the door.

The room was nothing short of amazing even for Lucy who was used to lavish livings. The room looked like a small apartment a short hallway with a nice sized closet, with a small kitchen on the left with black counter tops and tile floor, across from the kitchen was the entertainment section with 2 red chairs and a red couch with wall to wall carpet. On the wall past the open living room with chandelier and kitchen was a large kingsized bed that had pink pillows and a red blanket that was on the right side of the room. The very back had a large balcony that you were able to walk right out and look at the landscape. The curtains were pink sheer covering the door and red hanging on the sides. Finally the bathroom was probably the most amazing there were dual his and her sinks on the left. A jacuzzi tub and a semi-clear shower so u can only see the persons face to the right. At the very back was a door. "Whoa when they said lavish they aren't kidding." Gray said staring at every inch of Natsu and Lucy's room. "It seems that this is a room for Natsu and Lucy with the color scheme." Juvia said with a straight face but she still was impressed. _I wonder what me and Gray-sama's room will look like and if they intentionally made these room schemes like this. _Juvia thought to herself. "Well, lets see what's behind this door." Natsu said reaching for the door.

When the doors opened they found a copy of Natsu and Lucy's room except the color scheme was different the colors were light blue and white. Their bed had an icy blue blanket with blue and white pillows, light blue couch and chairs, kitchen was the same as the other one, and the same view on the balcony as Natsu and Lucy. On the nightstand near the bed a small lacrama started making noise. "What's that?" Natsu asked questionably. "It's a contact lacrama it allows a person to call who ever they want." Lucy said "I read about them in a magazine they are expensive." She continued smiling about her knowledge of things she reads in magazines. "Juvia will answer it." She said reaching toward the lacrama. "Hello room A-135 Juvia speaking." she said into the lacrama ever so politely. "Yes...alright we will be back down shortly goodbye." She closed the lacrama. "Who was that?" Lucy asked her. "It was the concierge the mayor brought us a gift." She said with a smile. "Oh how sweet I wonder what it could be." She said with a smile. "Gee that sure is a nice guy, we haven't even started the job yet and he is bringin us stuff and paying for everything." Natsu said with his arm crossed he seemed a little skeptic on the Mayor's kindness. "Yeah along with the 700,000 Jewel he is kinda giving us a mini-vacation for free." Gray said also feeling Natsu's skepticism. "Guys it's part of the job remember we have to act like couples to find the cause behind all of the other couples going missing." Lucy said. "We will figure this out later the concierge is holding the package for us, we better go get it." Juvia said heading for the door. The rest agreed and followed her out to the elevator.

They reached the concierge table and there was this big package on the ground behind the desk. "Ah here you are young lady I hope you found your rooms acceptable." The concierge said with a smile handing them the large box. "Thank you sir." Gray said taking the large box off the table. "Lets sit down and open it up." Natsu said reaching for the box that Gray was holding. "Hold on man there might be something breakable in here!" Gray said holding the box away from Natsu's grasp. They sat down in the lobby on one of the couches. "Ice Make: Knife" Gray said and instantly a small ice knife appeared in his hand to cut open the box. He flipped the box lids open and saw what was inside. The girls eyes widened when they looked inside, the boys...were just confused. Lucy and Juvia pulled out these long evening wear dresses, and Natsu and Gray pulled out a two piece suit and tie for each of them. "Uhhh what is this stuff for?" Gray asked looking questionably at the pants, jacket and tie. "Hey what's this?" Natsu said reaching into the box " Scented candles, chocolate, and roses they are addressed to Lucy and Juvia, oh and a pair of shoes for each of us what the heck?." he continued. "There's a note in here." Juvia said finally looking away from the dark blue floor length single strapped evening gown. _"Tonight you will all go to dinner and the dance after dinner to get you all to spark your romance please enjoy then after head up to your rooms and enjoy the roses, candles and chocolates from the gift box." _ Juvia read. "A dance and dinner?" Lucy said now looking up from her pink floor length strapless evening dress. "Boy he is really trying to get us to work these couple rolls isn't he?"

"Well, like you said Lucy it is part of the job." Natsu said smiling. "That is true, don't worry girls we will make this a nice evening." Gray said smiling to them. They all smiled and grabbed the box and headed back to the elevator to go back up to their amazing rooms.

**I know I don't write too much at in one chapter I want to keep each event on a chapter so it's more easy to follow I also like to keep everyone guessing I hope I leave good cliff hangers for you please comment your thoughts I do take your reviews into mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was much longer but Lucy and Juvia were having girl time and Natsu and Gray were doing their own thing they have great conversations so it's worth reading ;)**

Natsu and Lucy went into their room and picked up their bags from off the floor. "Gray and Juvia left their bags here I'm going to go return it to them." Lucy said grabbing the bags and walking back out. She walked next door to Gray and Juvia's room she knocked on the door. Gray answered and Juvia was looking around in the small kitchen. "You left your bags in our room I guess you were so shocked at everything you left them there." Lucy said handing him the bags. "Oh yeah I was about to run over and grab them from you guys." Gray said reaching for the bags. "Juvia do you want to go to the spa with me after lunch?" Lucy shouted to her. "Yes, that would be nice." She said now standing behind Gray, he slipped his hand behind Juvia's back and put his hand on her waist._ He put his arm around my waist oh Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama you're so dreamy _Juvia started screaming in her head. "Uhhh did I interrupt anything?" Lucy asked a little shock in her voice. "Nah trying to get into character. Honestly this feels strange to me." Gray said moving his hand away from Juvia's waist. "NO WAY MAN!" Natsu said rushing to Lucy and grabbing her. He stood behind Lucy with one hand over her shoulder and one hand around her stomach. "You are not gonna try and play this roll better than me." Natsu shouted to Gray "This isn't a contest dummy we are suppose to act like couples remember!" Gray shouted back "Get off me pervert!" Lucy shouted giving him her infamous 'Lucy kick' right in Natsu's chest. "Oh yeah, sorry Natsu I'm not used to that kind of thing." Lucy said embarrassed that she hurt him for trying to do his job. "It's c..cool don't worry." Natsu said laid out on the floor trying to catch his breath. "Well, let's go have lunch then me and Juvia are gonna have some girl time and you boys gotta play nice got it." Lucy said in warning to the boys about behaving.

On the 2nd floor was the dining area the Hotel had 2 restaurants one was a casual buffet open for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for those who didn't feel like dressing up to eat. The second was the casual fancier restaurant open for dinner they had live bands and dancing. They went to Clover City Buffet for lunch the casual restaurant, the fancy restaurant was called Trifoglio (italian meaning clover). They walked into Clover City Buffet got a table for four and started for the buffet tables. They had japanese food and sushi on the first table, fish and chicken on the second, vegetables and fruit on the third and finally cakes and puddings on the last table. Natsu sat down with a huge pile of food on his plate, Gray followed shortly after with no less amount of food than Natsu. Lucy had a few pieces of sushi, carrots, broccoli and some strawberries on her plate. Juvia had fish, a small bowl of rice, broccoli, and a small fruit salad. Natsu and Gray were digging in making a bit of a mess as they ate while Juvia and Lucy ate properly. "You guys better not eat like this tonight at Trifoglio that place is fancy and we don't want to be the only one with dates who eat like pigs." Lucy said with her eyes glaring at them bringing her fork to her mouth. "Why do you think we are eating like this now Lucy." Natsu replied with a mouth full of food. "Gray my darling do you think you should slow down a bit?" Juvia said worried about how fast Gray was shoveling food down his throat. "Don't worry '_honey'_ I will be fine." Gray said the way he said 'honey' seemed to be with a bit of sarcasm but, Juvia didn't care. _He called me HONEY oh my goodness how wonderful it is to hear those words from his mouth._ She cried out in her head. "Should we keep trying to call each other pet names Lucy?" Natsu asked between bites. "Really I don't feel to comfortable with this even for a job." She said shyly back to him. "Don't worry Lucy you will get the hang of this who knows you may even like it." Natsu said back smiling. "Uhh yeah sure." She didn't think she would. Lucy did like Natsu but not like Juvia likes Gray after all Juvia claimed to _love_ Gray she didn't know if she would have the same feelings for Natsu. She did think somethings about Natsu were really cute, like his simple innocence and not understand things that came to a relationship. Everything to him seemed to be a joke even at the mayors office he couldn't call her a pet name without bursting into laughter. She finished her meal in silence even at the fact Gray stripped off his shirt in the middle of the restaurant. He must have been getting comfortable there since he only stripped where he felt comfortable.

They finished their meal and the boys went back to the room and the girls headed toward the spa.

**Natsu and Gray**

"Man what a great meal." Natsu said patting his exposed stomach through his vest with his scarf moved to the side. "Yeah that was the best meal I had in a while." Gray said with his hands in his jacket pockets he was stuffed but had enough dignity to not look like such a slob like Natsu. "So how do you think you and Lucy are gonna do about this whole couples thing?" Gray asked seriously. "If it's for a job we will be just fine." he said not understanding the possibility of a deeper meaning. "What about you?" "Oh please this is easy Juvia and I have started trying pet name things, it feels weird as hell to be called things like that and Juvia always blushes. To me it doesn't mean much but I think to her it means a lot more." Gray said staring at the floor as they reached Natsu's room and Natsu opened the door and they both walked in and sat on the red couch. "How ya figure it's only part of the job why would she get all silly about it?" Natsu as oblivious as ever. "Well, girls do get funny feelings around guys and I don't think Juvia has ever been in a situation when she had to share a room with a dude. This just might be awkward for her I guess even if it's for a job." Gray said with a little understanding but still oblivious to Juvias love. Neither of them understood women feelings completely or at all. They were staring at the painting on the wall of a sky view of Clover. "You don't have any feelings for Lucy do you?" breaking the silence to Natsu. "Yes, I do." Natsu said quickly staring at Gray. "What you have feelings for Lucy?" Gray said surprised to hear that response out of him. "Yeah don't you? she is a great friend and team mate I like her she is my best friend next to Happy." Natsu said he obviously thought that Gray meant friendship like, not romantically. "Oh I see who knows maybe this weekend will make you realize some new feelings for Lucy." Gray smiled to him. "I don't think so dude." Natsu said with a straight face leaning on the arm of the couch. He continued "Well how bout this. What about you and Juvia?" He asked now leaning toward Gray. "Honestly my feelings for Juvia are the same yours are for Lucy. Juvia is a great girl and an awesome wizard. But I don't really feel love for her." Gray said to Natsu realizing he shouldn't have jumped the gun on Natsu like he did. "Want to go do something?" Natsu asked him. "Yeah let's get outta here." They went down to explore the Hotel together.

**Lucy and Juvia**

After they watched the boys go up the golden elevator they walked to the concierge to ask where the spa was. "Excuses me sir, which way is the spa?" Lucy asked the man behind the counter. "It's down the hall to your right past the Trifoglio Restaurant near the end of the hall you will find Lucky Clover Spa." He said pointing in the direction for the girls to follow. "Thank you" Lucy said and went back to Juvia to head to the spa together. "What do you think Natsu and Gray are doing now?" Lucy asked. "Juvia hopes they are not fighting and making a mess." Juvia said looking straight ahead. "They seem to be getting along much better." "Yes they do Lucy, can I ask you something?" Juvia finally asked "Sure anything" a smiling Lucy said. "Do you love Natsu?" "WHAT? Why would you ask me that Juvia?" Lucy shrieked with her hands in the air. "Well you know how I feel about Gray, do you have those feelings for Natsu?" Juvia asked again. "N..no I mean he does have qualities that are cute." She said blushing and slightly smiling. Juvia's ears perked up and leaned in close to Lucy

"you liiiiike him don't you?"

"Stop sounding like Happy and no what's wrong with thinking qualities are cute?"

"What exactly do you think is cute about Natsu?"

"Well, his simple innocence and when he smiles the little glow he gets in his face is cute. I have thought that for a while but I never thought anything of it" Lucy said blushing still. They got to the front of the spa and walked through the doors.

**Natsu and Gray**

They had reached the lobby it was 1:30PM so they had a few hours to kill before dinner started at 5PM. "What do you think Lucy and Juvia are doing?" Natsu asked Gray. "Probably getting pampered with make up and other girly stuff." Gray said not really knowing what girls do in spas. "Yeah you're probably right." He laughed at the thought of Lucy being pampered by other people. "Lets see what's in here." Gray said reaching for the door. Inside there was a indoor pool with a water slide. Natsu and Gray were surprised at the large indoor attraction, looked at each other and went to buy some swim suits to jump in. They run to the counter where a blonde woman was standing with her back to them as they ran up to purchase swimming attire. "We need two swim shorts please and two towels." Natsu shouted excitedly. She turned around she had big green eyes and was attractive. "Sure thing cutie" she said looking at Natsu of course Natsu looked confused but ignored it. "That will be 20 Jewel please." she came back to Natsu smiling and handed him black shorts with flames on the bottom. "I need some too if you don't mind." Gray said not receiving his shorts. "Oh I'm sorry doll." she smiled and winked at Gray and turned and gave him a pair of blue shorts. "20 Jewel please, 40 if you're paying together." she was still smiling at them. "Can you charge it to our rooms?" Gray asked "Yes of course can I have your lacrama keycards please" Gray handed her his card and Natsu gave her his. "Alright they are added to your tab please enjoy the pool and let me know if you handsome boys need anything else." She smiled and winked at them with her green eyes. They went into the changing room to put their swim suits on and found two lounge chairs near the pool. "That sales lady was really friendly." Natsu said while folding his vest and pants on the chair and tying his scarf around his head. "It's probably part of the job." Gray said while he folded his clothes on his chair. They let it go and jumped into the pool making a big splash the water felt great.

**Lucy and Juvia**

Lucy and Juvia had gotten facials and were now getting their nails done they couldn't talk during the facials or the products wouldn't work so well but now that it was over they were able to talk. "Wasn't it nice for the Mayor to send us here for free?" Lucy said to Juvia. "Yes, I'm having a great time with you Lucy." Juvia said with a smile and a new glow her facial gave her. Lucy was getting a french manicure and Juvia was getting her nails painted purple. "Do you think Gray would like my nails purple?" Juvia asked Lucy. "I'm sure he will love it." Lucy said with a smile. "Do you think he would try anything romantic to set a mood tonight?" Lucy asked after a short pause. "Juvia doesn't think so he looked confused he might have just put the flowers on the table with the chocolate." Juvia said with a sad look. "At least you would have your chocolates Natsu would have probably eaten all of them by now." Lucy said laughing Juvia joined the laughter. "I know Natsu probably didn't do anything to set the mood it's still too awkward." Lucy said without any kind of worry or sadness. "Maybe after the dance their minds will change." Juvia sounded hopeful. "Yeah maybe you're right." Lucy said looking down at her now finished nails. "Hey Juvia I have an idea." Lucy said looking at Juvia's hair that was in its usual rolled form. "What is it?" "How about you wear your hair down for tonights dinner." Lucy said remember how it looked down last time she had pretty hair and if she wanted to get Grays attention she should change something drastic and with that single strapped evening gown that would be perfect. Juvia agreed after they went to the counter and charged their spa treatments to the room and walked out.

As Lucy and Juvia were walking back toward the elevator they ran into Gray and Natsu with wet hair. "What did you guys do?" Lucy asked noticing their wet hair. "We found the indoor pool and spent our time there." Gray said brushing his dark hair back he wasn't wearing a shirt so his chest was shimmering with the left over water. Natsu held his own clothes under his arm he was still wearing his swim suit and was also still wet with his chest also shimmering over his chest and dripping down his abs. Juvia was in awe staring at her amazing roommate. Lucy caught herself staring deliciously at Natsu's body. She never stared at Natsu like that before so she quickly got herself back together as the elevator door dinged. Back up to the 8th floor and back into their rooms to prepare for the night. "Juvia don't forget what I told you to do." Lucy winked to Juvia as she was about to walk into the room behind Gray. Juvia smiled and winked back before closing the door. "What did you tell her to do?" Natsu asked a smiling Lucy. "Oh nothing just some girl stuff." she flipped her hair as she walked past Natsu letting him smell the perfume of her hair. "What's that mean?" Natsu asked before closing the door to their room.

**I had fun writing this chapter it is longer I think it was worth it comment and tell me what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gray and Juvia

Gray heard the last thing Lucy said before he closed their door. He looked at Juvia who was sitting on the couch looking at her new outfit. "So, what was Lucy talking about?" Gray asked walking away from the door. Juvia looked at him as he whipped away any water still on his body with a towel. "Wouldn't you like to know." She sounded flirty as she brought a purple finger to her lips like it was a secret. Lucy also told Juvia to play hard to get and boys like a challenge. Especially guys like Natsu and Gray who love a challenge. Juvia was going to try it. Gray smiled "Is that so?" he looked at her, and sat next to her on the couch, leaned closer to her until his face was only inches away. Juvias heart was pounding in her chest as the topless man was coming closer to her. He could see her body tense, Gray was enjoying seeing her so nervous as he leaned against her arm. "J..Juvia won't tell you." She was trying to stay strong but looking into his dark eyes made her feel weak. Gray was surprised at how stubborn she was the truth was he was a bit annoyed Juvia planned something for him and wouldn't tell. Gray decided to take it a little further, he took his left hand and gently caressed her face. Juvias eyes widened at the touch of his cool hand on her cheek she was screaming in her head. _Oh Gray-sama his hand is so cool, Juvia isn't ready for this. Maybe Juvia should tell him. NO! Lucy was right playing hard to get is driving him crazy Juvia will continue this. _Juvia was back to herself when she noticed Gray was coming even closer. She couldn't sink back into the couch anymore. Gray moved his lips to Juvias ear and in the most seductive voice he could, he moved his hand more to pull Juvia closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Juvia...my darling you know you're going to tell me."

Natsu and Lucy

Lucy grabbed her strapless dress and white heels and hung it on the hook on the bathroom door. She had her bag on her side of the bed. "I get that we need to act like couples but don't you think sleeping in the same bed is really necessary?" Lucy asked as she pulled out a t-shirt and tank top and neatly laid it on the bed. "We been in the same bed before though why is this any different than that?" Natsu asked thinking nothing of it. "Yeah we have but, I didn't allow it cuz you snuck into my bed and when I realized it I kick you out of my bed." Lucy said now pulling out another skirt and a pair of shorts. "Why are you unpacking? We only have three days here." Natsu said as he watched her lay out her clothes on the bed. "You might like having wrinkled clothes but I don't." Lucy said not looking at Natsu who was now standing next to her with his hands behind his head. He still had his scarf around his head and his vest was flung on his side of the bed. Lucy had finished unpacking leaving her under garments and pajamas in her bag. Natsu seeing the bed was now clear of Lucy's clothes. He jumped up and bounced on the bed. "Lucy this bed is so bouncy try it out come on jump with me." Natsu was laughing as he sat back up on the bed. "No way that's so immature." Lucy said standing in front of a grinning Natsu. Suddenly Natsu jumped up and grabbed Lucy around the waist and pulled her beside him so she could feel how bouncy it was. They both laughed and after they laid there together Natsu looked at Lucy as she giggled and her eyes were closed. _Lucy isn't so bad when she's laughing I like hearing her laugh and I like her scent. _Natsu thought to himself. Lucy was now looking at him when some blonde hair fell over her face. Before she could move it Natsu's hand was already at her face and put it behind her ear. "You look better with your hair back." Natsu said pulling his hand back. "Uh thanks." Lucy sat back up and brought her leg up to turn to look at Natsu who was still lying down. "This is so weird." Lucy said "How ya figure?" Natsu asked clueless as usual. "The job requirements we all need to be like couples to find the source I get that but why the dresses and suits, candy, flowers and this suite with one big bed for us to share, it's too much." Lucy said she wasn't comfortable with sharing a bed with a boy she never has before. Natsu didn't count because he didn't stay long until Lucy would kick him out of her bed. He did try to live in her house as much as she did. "I think of it as a vacation." Natsu said now sitting at the foot of the bed next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. Lucy blushed and put her hand on his and patted his hand. Natsu rested his head on her other shoulder and softly said "I don't mind sharing a room or bed it is pretty big and it gives me a chance to get to know you more personally." He lifted his head from her shoulder, looking at her with his dark eyes. She thought it was a good idea since she didn't know really anything about Natsu.

Gray and Juvia

Gray was still looking at Juvia waiting to see what she would do next. Juvia pushed Gray to the side and stood up. "Juvia is not telling you're going to have to wait." she winked at him and picked up her dress and hung it in the closet. Turning back she saw how annoyed Gray was. _Lucy was right this was a great idea he is going insane it seems oh this is great Juvia wants to get close to him but Juvia must be strong for this to work._ Juvia turned around and flipped her hair and gave Gray a side glance look that was also flirty. Gray felt something in his stomach he thought it was from hunger, in reality that look Juvia gave was something else he kind of liked it she looked cute. Juvia went to the door that led to the balcony and opened the door and stepped outside for some air. _Why is she acting this way it's not like her, what happened during her alone time with Lucy? What ever it is it must be Lucys idea. _Gray thought about asking Lucy what was going on with Juvia during dinner. He followed her outside the sun was getting low in the sky it changed from blue to orange. She didn't notice Gray until he put his arm over her shoulder and stood beside her, "nice view huh?" Gray asked while looking over the valley, forest and mountains. "Yes, it's beautiful." Juvia said blushing. "It's late we should start getting ready for dinner." Gray said looking at the clock on the wall. Dinner was being served early because of the dance after. "Oh where did the time go?" Juvia was surprised to see how fast time went by. Juvia walked into the bathroom and grabbed her dress. Gray watched as the door closed behind her, then grabbed his suit to start getting ready too.

Natsu and Lucy

Lucy and Natsu were sitting around trying to get used to their room. Natsu was looking around as he set on the comfy bed he looked over to Lucy who was writing in her journal. "Hey Lucy what you writing about?" He asked not really expecting her to answer his question. "Nothing just about the request and whats going on." He was surprised that she actually answered the question he was sure she was going to yell at him for asking. Lucy was also writing about having to share a room with a boy for the first time but not just any boy Natsu of all people. "Do we really gotta go to that dance after dinner?" Natsu asked. "Yes, it's why we got the new clothes and all the other stuff that was in the package." Lucy insisted while she finished writing in her journal. "Ok, fine but don't laugh at me. I ain't much of a dancer anyway." Natsu said with his arms folded over his chest. Lucy looked at the clock "Oh my gosh it's late I gotta get ready with Juvia. Natsu you better start getting dressed too we don't have much time left." Lucy grabbed her dress hanging on the door and walked into the bathroom leaving Natsu to get ready.

**Ok all the alone time is going to make each chapter longer I know NaLu is going a bit slower then Gruvia but it's because Lucy and Natsu aren't comfortable yet and Gray is more easy going and Juvia is just Juvia. I hope you're enjoying it so please comment anything to help or what you think of it so far thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so late I have been super busy lately. Hope you all enjoy.**

Juvia and Lucy

As Lucy closed the door to the bathroom Juvia was already in the bathroom. "Oh Lucy I was about to come and get you." Juvia said holding her dress in her arms. Lucy held hers up careful not to wrinkle it. Lucy and Juvia hung it up on the door that lead to their room, Juvia was admiring the beauty of how the dress was made she wasn't sure how it would look on her so she was nervous about it. Lucy was looking in the mirror thinking how she should do her hair. She looked at Juvia through the mirror reflection, "something on your mind Juvia?" Lucy asked. "Oh nothing just admiring the dress." Juvia said still thinking about what had just happened between her and Gray. "How should I do my hair?" Lucy asked her friend. "Don't you have a spirit that can help us with hair and cosmetics?" Juvia asked. "Oh yeah I do-" Lucy was cut off by a puff of smoke filling the bathroom as the smoke left a pink haired maid stood in the middle of the bathroom. "You called Princess?" the maid asked looking at Lucy. "No I didn't call you." Lucy was annoyed at Virgo for appearing out of random. "Punishment time yes?" Virgo asked bending over waiting for a spank or some form of punishment for some reason she always wanted to be punished like she enjoyed it or something. "No Virgo, we are trying to get ready for a fancy dinner and dance after. I need Cancer the Crab here." Lucy said. "Lucy can't she also help us? While one of us gets our hair done she can help the other get dressed." Juvia said. "Well, yeah she could but I don't have enough magic to use two spirits at the same time." Lucy said with her hand on her hip. "Princess I came on my own magic power yours is not being used." Virgo said while bowing toward Lucy. "Oh alright, then lets do it." She reached for her keys and grabbed Cancer. Lifting her arm she demanded "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer." another puff of smoke filled the bathroom as a man with crab legs on his back, wearing sunglasses and help a pair of scissors in each hand stood where the puff of smoke was. "Need a haircut?" Cancer asked Lucy. "We have a dinner and dance to go to in an hour do you think you can style me and Juvias hair in that time?" Lucy asked smiling to her spirit. "Leave it to me, baby." Cancer said with a smile. "Do you want to go first Juvia or do you want me to." She looked to Juvia for a response. "When I'm changing into the dress would he look at me? I only would want Gray-sama to see me." She was blushing a little embarrassed to have to change in front of a man even if it was a spirit. "Oh don't worry about him, he will only focus on hair and you can turn your back away Virgo will help you won't you?" "Yes Princess." Juvia felt a bit more at ease but was ok with it. Lucy sat down in front of Cancer. "Do what you must." Lucy said before he started working on her hair. "Ms. Juvia shall we get started now?" Virgo asked holding Juvias dress. "Yes alright." Juvia said walking toward Virgo.

Gray

After Juvia walked into the bathroom Gray was left alone to get ready himself. His clothes were laid out on the bed, Gray was looking at the black suit and white shirt with a dark blue tie. He was thinking about what he did to Juvia and how he enjoyed looking at her helpless and started getting dressed. _She is an attractive girl, I like her she is powerful but I don't like her the same, she leads on that she likes me a lot. Her attitude changed she is acting more like she doesn't care what I say and she wont tell me anything. What I don't understand is why was it bothering me that much? _Gray was now fixing his tie in the mirror and looking himself over. _I look pretty good in a suit._ He looked down and saw the flowers from the mayor. _I should put a flower in the pocket to look the part of Juvias boyfriend. Wow never thought I would call myself her boyfriend good thing she can't hear my thoughts she would be on the ground in a puddle. I still have time to kill and I'm dressed and ready to go I think I will keep trying to be romantic to really get into my part. I better check on Natsu I'm bored over here. _Gray knocked on the bathroom door "Hey Juvia I'm going to Natsu's room so when you girls are done just go out that door." He heard them looked over himself one more time before walking out through the door and heading towards the door next to his.

Natsu

Natsu got up off the bed after Lucy left him. He also had a black suit like Gray but his tie was red and a white shirt also. Natsu just got dressed he missed Happy who was probably at the guild stuffing his face with fish. _Happy it's probably a good thing you didn't come you would just make fun of Lucy. Lucy looked so happy bouncing on the bed I don't think I've seen her smile like that in a long time. I wish I knew how to make her always smile it makes me happy too. She is my best friend and team mate so there isn't nothin wrong with me wanting to make her happy. She has a really pretty smile, hell she is a pretty girl even if she is crazy. _Natsu smiled as he was trying to fix his tie he ended up deciding not to wear it his scarf would hid it anyway. He sat back on the bed to put on the shoes he had to wear. He kicked off his usual sandals and put them on his side of the bed. _I don't know how to act like a couple I never had any feelings like that. Me and Lisanna were playing a mommy and daddy when we were trying to hatch Happy from his egg but we were kids. I don't think it's the same though maybe Gray knows. _As he finished with his shoes there was a knock on his door. Natsu got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find Gray on the other side. "Yo I got finished early so I thought I come hang out a bit." Gray said to Natsu who moved aside to let him in.

Lucy and Juvia

Lucy was almost finished with her hair and Juvia was now in her dress, Virgo helped Juvia with some light makeup, light eyeliner, a little color on her eyelids, and lipstick that was light pink. "Juvia you look great." Lucy said glancing at her from the mirrors reflection. "You're almost done-ebi" Cancer said as he finished up on her hair. "Ok, thank you very much Cancer." Lucy said smiling at her spirit. "Juvia are you going to do the hair style I suggested?" Lucy asked. "Yes I think something new like that would be a good idea." Juvia said brushing down her dress and looking at the back of it. Juvias dress had a single strap and was tied in the back, it was silhouette so it had a little flow when she walked, she spun around enjoying how it flowed she was having fun with her dress. The strap had some flower looking ruffles Juvia kept touching it she liked how it looked. Lucy was smiling at Juvia, she wore dresses all the time but Lucy never had seen Juvia so happy about something like that. "Be careful don't fall in the tub or something." Lucy laughed as Juvia calmed down. Lucy was finished getting her hair fixed up and it was Juvias turn to get her hair done. "Cancer can you straighten out her curls and give her long wavy hair?" Lucy asked her spirit. "Sure thing-ebi." Cancer said pushing his sunglasses up. "Princess may I help you with your dress and makeup?" Virgo asked holding Lucys pink dress. "Sure if you don't mind Virgo." Lucy asked. "It would be my pleasure Princess." Virgo said. Juvia sat nervously on the chair to get her hair done, she was mostly nervous on how Gray would react. _Juvia hopes Gray-sama will like it, he has never seen Juvia in a dress like this before. Oh Juvia is so nervous I hope this will be great. This dress is beautiful Juvia never would think she would be in such a beautiful dress. _"So Juvia what did you and Gray do after we went into our rooms?" Lucy asked picking up on her nervousness. Juvia looked up blushing a bright red. "Oohhh so something did happen?" Lucy said pulling up her dress and having Virgo tighten it in the back by lacing up the string of the corset top. "Well..." Juvia started telling Lucy everything that happened how he practically climbed on her and whispered in her ear. "OH MY GOSH!" Lucy shouted surprised and excited that things were going well between her friends. Juvia was still blushing as she finished telling her. "Gray is getting better into it than me and Natsu. He basically grabbed me and pulled me on the bed so I could feel how bouncy our bed was. Then he did something he never did before and brushed hair out of my face and put it behind my ear and said I looked better with hair out of my face." Lucy said rethinking the events. "That kind of is something though, in his own pace anyway." Juvia said as Cancer brushed out the curls in her hair. "I wonder what the boys are doing?" Lucy wondered as she put a white flower in her hair.

Natsu and Gray

They were sitting in the chairs in the living area sitting a little uncomfortable about wearing suits. "Why did you put a flower in your jacket?" Natsu asked pointing at the flower in Grays pocket. "It's just to make it look nicer for the girls and our whole stupid date thing." Gray said fixing his flower. "You should put one too it might make ya look classy." Gray continued glaring at Natsu. "Oh fine I will put a lousy flower." Natsu looked around for a flower. He found one that was white and put it in his pocket. "There how's that?" Natsu said not really caring about what he says. "It looks fine." Gray answered. "So anything interesting happen?" Gray asked leaning toward Natsu. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked cluelessly with a blank look in his eyes. "Ya know did you try anything to help with the mission?" Gray asked hinting about how Natsu had to be Lucys boyfriend for the job. "Oh that not, really we just played around a bit." Natsu said innocently. "Played around how?" Gray asked. "I pulled her on the bed with me." Natsu said leaving out a detail. "Whoa! you pulled her on the bed with you, I know acting like a couple is part of the job but take it slow man." Gray sounded concerned not knowing what was really going on. "Well yeah the bed is super bouncy I wanted her to jump on it with me." Natsu missed the point again. "Oh ok so you didn't try to make a move on her." Gray said. "No way that's just weird right now dude." Natsu said. "Natsu it's part of the job if you want to do good on this job you better start playing your roll." Gray told him stubbornly. "Yeah fine but, I'm not sure how to do that." Natsu said. "Just follow my lead and hold her and flirt with her." Gray said.

At that moment the bathroom doors opened, Natsu and Gray turned their heads toward the bathroom. They stood up staring at the two beautiful women emerge out of the bathroom. The boys stood there looking dumb-struck and in awe.

The first out was Lucy, her pink dress flowing with the sparkle of the rhinestones on the top of her dress, and the skirt that had a flow to it. Her hair was down with the white flower that matched Natsus in her hair. She had diamond earrings in her ears and a matching necklace around her neck.

Juvia was following behind Lucy, Gray blushed slightly at the sight of his date. The single strapped dress that was silhouetted to her body looked amazing hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was straight down and had waves she had a blue sparkle hair clip holding the right side of her hair and most of her hair laid on the left side. She was wearing a blue sapphire necklace and matching bracelet.

Natsu and Gray were speechless they had never seen them looking so beautiful before. Lucy and Juvia were standing next to each other looking at the boys whos eyes were wide open and they were both slightly blushing at them. _What's this feeling inside me, why do I feel so weird looking at Lucy like that I knew she was pretty but, wow she looks amazing. _Natsu thought to himself.

_Juvia is beautiful, she has a great figure and looks like an angel in that dress. She should look like that more often. _Gray thought while his hands were shaking.

"Say something." Lucy finally blurted out. Gray and Natsu were out of their trance and smiled trying to hide the fact they were blushing. "Y..you look great." Gray finally said still with his eyes locked on Juvia. Juvia blushed and looked away, "Thank you Gray." Juvia had her hand on her chest touching her new hair style. Gray walked over to her and took her by the hand and bowed down to kiss her hand like a gentleman. Juvia was blushing his lips against the back of her hand were cool yet warm at the same time. Lucy smiled at them and noticed Natsu didn't move one step. Lucy walked to him instead, Natsu didn't even blink as she came up to him. "So what do you think?" Lucy asked holding a piece of her dress in a flirty way. "Y..you're beautiful Lucy." Natsu said, as he scratched behind his head. "Thank you Natsu, you look very handsome too and we have matching flowers too." Lucy giggled. Juvia looked at the clock it was 4:45PM they had to get going to make dinner on time. "We better get going it's getting late." Juvia said. Natsu bowed to Lucy and took her by the hand, Gray did the same. Lucy put her arm and hooked it around Natsus arm. Gray put his arm around Juvias waist and Juvia held her purse on front of her. "Shall we go ladies?" Gray said walking toward the door and let Juvia walk out before him. Natsu still holding Lucys arm around his and nodded toward Gray as they walked out of the door. Gray walked out locking the door and took Juvia by the waist again and followed behind Natsu and Lucy to the golden elevator doors.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry again for being so late with this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

The group reached the Trifoglio Restaurant a few minutes before they opened the doors. Everyone who was waiting was also well dressed even children who were with their parents were in little suits and dresses. Juvia and Lucy thought they looked cute playing around before dinner was to start. Everyone stopped to look at Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lucy as they walked in the room was filled with whispers and staring eyes. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Lucy whispered to Natsu. "They are probably wondering how two guys like me and Gray got such beautiful girls on our arms." Natsu said trying to take Grays advice as to being romantic. Lucy blushed at what Natsu said, _He never talks like this or acts this way maybe he is trying to make this a special night. _Lucy thought to herself she thought his statement was cute and honest. "Is that true Gray? What Natsu said?" Juvia asked looking up at Gray. "Of course it is. Was this the surprise you were hiding from me in the room?" Gray asked. "Y..yes I wanted to surprise you." Juvia answered_. _They smiled at each other, "You know I'm glad you held your ground and didn't tell me it was a very nice surprise." Gray said looking at Juvia. The doors opened to the restaurant and everyone lined up. "So whatcha think the food is gonna be like?" Natsu asked with his mouth starting to water. "Judging by this joint its gonna be fancy." Gray said. "You guys better behave though don't pig out like you did during lunch time." Lucy warned them seeing the stars in their eyes thinking about all the foods the might be eating. "Don't worry my dear we will behave." Natsu smiled at Lucy still maintaining his polite manner.

The man standing behind the Host Table asked for their names. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia table of four." Natsu said being surprisingly polite and calm. _Wow who knew Natsu could act like this I'm kind of impressed, its also kind of attractive. _Lucy looked surprised she was used to see him shouting and breaking things, so this was a nice change and a side of him she never seen before. "Ah yes Mr. Dragneel and your date Ms. Heartfilia, please follow me this way." He held two menus and was about to lead them in. "Excuse me but there should be a table for four." Lucy said to the Host. "Yes, ma'am I have you all listed but the reservations made for you told me to have Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia at their own table from Mr. Fullbuster and Ms. Lockser, your tables are next to each other." The Host said to Lucy. "Oh thats alright then." Lucy said. The host lead Natsu and Lucy to their table, Natsu still being a gentleman pulled out Lucys chair and let her sit down.

Not long after Juvia and Gray were at the table next to them, Gray also being a gentleman pulled out Juvias chair and let her sit down. The restaurant was a little dim inside the beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there was a dance floor with a section for a live band to play music. "This place is beautiful huh?" Natsu said getting a chance to look at the ambiance of the restaurant. "Yes it is." Lucy said smiling.

"So are you going to keep your new hair style?" Gray asked Juvia. "This was Lucys idea she thought it would make a dramatic statement." Juvia said holding a piece of her hair and looked away from him. "I like it, it's new and wild but classy." Gray said reaching for her hair. He gently touched a piece of her hair from across the table. "Maybe I will keep it this way." Juvia said trying to get a reaction from Gray. He gave a shiver he wasn't sure why he really felt like that just over a simple hairstyle. "You can do what you want with your hair." Gray said, "I do like it though." He continued and pulled his arm back.

"That's some dress Lucy it's sparkley and stuff." Natsu said. "Yeah I like the rhinestones it makes it look elegant." Lucy said sliding her hand over the rhinestones over her chest on the dress. Natsu looked at her hand slid over the rhinestones and he looked away not feeling comfortable staring toward Lucys chest. Natsu blushed as he looked the other way and Lucy realized what she was doing. Lucy blushed she liked her dress, it reminded her of the Heartfilia Parties that used to be hosted at her mansion.

There were candles on all the tables lit with a little flame. Natsu and Lucy looked over the menu and found what they wanted to order. Natsu ordered a Lobster Risotto and Soup while Lucy ordered Scallops and Shrimp with a salad. Natsu was reaching for the candle he was hungry and wanted to eat the flame on the candle but Lucy gave him a look that stopped him. Juvia and Gray were still looking at their options on what to eat. Gray drank some of his ice water and decided on a Filet Mignon with vegetables. Juvia decided on Seafood Spaghetti, and a salad. The waiter came and took their order.

"What's a Riskoti?" Natsu asked Lucy. "A risotto is rice cooked with other vegetables in it." Lucy replied and folded her hands under her chin. "You know Natsu you look pretty handsome in a suit." Lucy stared at him and noticed how awkward he probably felt but he had his scarf so he was happy about that. "Thanks you look great in that dress." Natsu said reaching for Lucys hand. She blushed as he put his hand on hers. He put his hand on his spiky pink hair and tried patting it down but failed at keeping it a little bit managed. "I like your hair like that you don't need to try to fix it." Lucy said with one hand on her lap and the other on the table under Natsus warm hand she just smiled at him and he smiled back.

Juvia sat with both hands in her lap she felt kind of embarrassed. She wasn't used to being alone with a man even though Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to them but, it seemed like they were sitting away from each other they were only talking to who they were with. Juvia didn't mind it was a way she could get to know Gray and Gray didn't seem to mind either. "Juvia you look very beautiful." Gray said and rubbed his neck smiling. "Yes thank you. Juvia thinks you're a special man." Juvia said blushing. "It seems you're back to yourself, you're not acting like you were back in the room." Gray said. "Oh did you like that?" Juvia said going back into her flirty and hard to get way. "Maybe I did." Gray was starting to play around like she was. Juvia blushed at his remark.

The waiter brought over all their food and refilled their drinks.

Natsu was ready to dig right in, but Lucy gave him a look and he took the fork and knife and cut into his meal. He took a civilized bit of his food and lit up he never tasted something so amazing before. Gray cut into his steak he was naturally more civilized than Natsu but then again Gray wasn't raised by a dragon. Juvia ate her food also surprised on how delicious it all was and had a great visual appearance. Lucy enjoyed her food very much she hadn't eaten anything like it in such a long time.

"Lucy want a bit of this riskato?" Natsu asked holding a piece of it on his fork. "It's _risotto _and sure drop it in my plate." Lucy said gesturing toward her plate. "Just bite it off the fork who cares." Natsu said kind of challenging her to do it. "You put your mouth on it gross." Lucy said grossed out. "Don't couples share food?" Natsu asked questionably, "I don't think so." Lucy said looking down in her plate. "Ok fine." Natsu dropped it in her plate for her to eat. She took a bite of Natsus food, "Yeah this is good." Lucy said. "Wanna try mine?" Lucy asked Natsu about to drop a piece in his plate but he put his mouth on her fork. "NATSU! eww if I didn't put my mouth on your fork why would you think I wanted your mouth on mine?" Lucy said. Natsu smiled at her, "Couldn't help it sorry it smelled so good." Natsu said smiling. Lucy whipped off her fork and continued eating.

Juvia saw them sharing food and thought she should try to share her food with Gray. "Gray do you want to try my food it's good." Juvia asked as she scooped up a bit of food to give to him. "Yeah sure wanna try mine?" Gray asked and he cut a piece of his steak and put some vegetables in his fork. "Here Juvia try this." Gray lifted his fork to her mouth she looked at him and he nodded and she bit the food right off his fork. Juvia gave her fork to Gray and he bit it off of her fork. "I hope you don't think that was gross." Gray said to Juvia. "Not really it's alright with me." Juvia said to Gray blushing again.

They finished their meals and the waiter came back to take away their plates and brought them the dessert menu. "Natsu do you want to share a dessert?" Lucy asked "Sure we can do that." Natsu said smiling at her. "Come sit closer to me so we can look together." Lucy said, Natsu scooted his chair close to Lucy and she leaned toward him. Lucy noticed a smudge mark of food on his chin, she grabbed her napkin and whipped it off of him. "There all clean." Lucy said smiling putting her napkin back on the table. "Oh boy these look so good." Natsu said his eyes glowing at the options and pictures that were in the menu. "How about that one?" Lucy pointed to a white cake with a strawberry on top. "Yeah that looks good too." Natsu said practically drooling at the sight of that cake. "Erza would be in heaven if she was here huh?" Lucy giggled imagining what Erzas face would look seeing all the choices. The waiter took their order and walked to get Juvia and Grays order.

Gray and Juvia were sitting next to each other too deciding on what to have for dessert. They decided to get a chocolate cake with jelly filling. Gray stayed next to Juvia and put his arm around her. Juvia kept blushing and looking away when Gray got close. Gray took his other hand and put it to her chin and pulled her face towards his, "Why don't you look at me?" Grays cool voice soothed her nerves and she leaned in closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "You make me nervous I get all funny around you." Juvia said, "You don't need to feel funny we are friends you know." Gray said. "Alright, Juvia will try to become more relaxed." Juvia said looking at him.

The waiter brought them their desserts and they shared being careful not to get themselves dirty with any dessert stain. Soon they were done with their dessert and the waiter took away their plates. After their tables were cleared of any dirty dishes there was feedback coming through the speakers. It was Mayor Miyagi who was on the stage with a band behind him he began speaking. "This dinner was a pleasure to have with all of the guests at this lovely resort. Please give a warm welcome to my honored guests, the wizards from Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser." They stood up and waved to the applauding crowd who were all in the dinning hall. "Come on stage and join me please." Mayor Miyagi motioned for them to come forward. Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Natsu stood on stage next to the Mayor. "These four wizards are here to figure out the story behind the Mysterious Cave in the forest. They will solve this case and hopefully get the missing people back to us safely." The audience cheered and clapped. They bowed to the audience and smiled and waved, turns out that dinner was to honor them. "Now let the ball begin." They all got off the stage and music started to fill the room.

**Next Chapter will be more romance stay tuned. Comments are much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I been gone and haven't wrote anything I have been so crazy busy with things. I have been writing a little but not as much as I wanted I haven't left you hangin so hope you're sticking around this is gonna have more NaLu I don't think I'm giving them much attention. ;D**

Mayor Miyagi walked off the stage and waked over to the honored, yet slightly confused and embarrassed wizards. "Sorry to surprise you this way but it was an idea that came to me a few hours ago." He was as cheerful as ever. "Oh that's alright don't worry about it, it was lovely thank you." Lucy said as she shook his hand. Natsu shook the Mayors hand before putting his arm around Lucy. The Mayor noticed and glanced over to Gray and Juvia. Gray was standing behind Juvia with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. He smiled "I see you're all getting along well. That is wonderful, I hope this isn't awkward for any of you." "Not so much sir, we all know each other well we are friends." Juvia said putting her hands over Grays still on her waist. "Well that's good to hear." Mayor Miyagi said to them. The band started playing another song. "Juvia my dear," Gray removed his hands from her waist and stood beside her slightly bowing holding out his hand. "May you do me the honor of dancing with me?" "Gray." Juvia was blushing as she put her hand on his, "I would love to." Gray held her hand and pulled her into him and glided onto the dance floor. Lucy, Natsu and Mayor Miyagi watched them "Geez they look almost too comfortable." Natsu said looking at them doing a waltz. "I think they look sweet." Lucy said nudging Natsu so he wouldn't be rude in front of the Mayor. "Well, I will leave you alone now I must get back, enjoy yourself." He waved back to them and left Natsu and Lucy who sat back down at their table.

Gray and Juvia were dancing in step with the music. Juvia was still bright red, _Oh this is too much Juvia can't stand this it's to wonderful more than Juvia expected, _Juvia thought through her blushing. Gray didn't look so comfortable either he wasn't really looking her in the eye he felt nervous and a little shy but he was more comfortable than Natsu about doing this. Gray spun Juvia around and pulled her into a dip, "Gray you're an impressive dancer." Juvia said suprised but flirty her face still a bright red. "There's still a lot you don't know about me." Gray winked at her and smiled. "I would like to know more about you." Juvia said smiling back at the gorgeous dark haired man in front of her. He pulled her in close and continued to dance with his date.

"They look like their having fun." Lucy said, Natsu didn't look to interested, "mhmm." Natsu grunted with his hands crossed over his chest, his mouth buried into his scarf. Natsu hated dancing mostly because he didn't know how. "Will you get into the spirit Natsu." Lucy sounded annoyed at the Dragon Slayer. "I can't dance I don't wanna look stupid in front of everyone." He sounded really embarrassed and maybe even scared. Lucy heard the tone in his voice and picked up on his emotion and had sympathy for him. "Come with me." Lucy stood up and pulled on Natsus arm for him to stand up, he stood "Are we leaving?" "No just come with me." Lucy still tugged on his arm.

Gray noticed Lucy dragging Natsu away, "Looks like someone's in trouble." Gray said to Juvia as they continued to dance. Juvia could see that Lucys eyes had a sparkle in them. "I don't think so my dear look closer at Lucy." Gray did as he was told and he saw the sparkle, she had an idea. "You're right she has a plan for something. Wanna follow them?" Gray said he never wanted to miss an opportunity to watch Natsu get his butt kicked by Lucy or Erza. "No lets just leave them alone." Juvia said looking back into Grays eyes as she smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right." Gray noticed her smile he really liked it she looked beautiful he didn't want to say anything just yet. Another song came over the speakers, "Wanna take a break?" Gray asked "Yes I would like to sit for a moment." Juvia replied as she held onto Grays hand and they sat back at the table.

Lucy dragged him outside into the gardens where no one was around but they could still hear the music. It was chilly so everyone was inside. There was a beautiful water fountain with angels carved into it. Red and white roses were in full bloom along with tulips and daisies and other types of flowers. A string of lights were hung in the well cut shrubs and lit the walk way. There were also lights wrapped around the tree trunks, there was a balcony over looking the valley and mountains. The moon was full and it lit up the sky with a million of little stars surrounding it. The night was clear. Lucy pulled Natsu to the open balcony past the water fountain so they were under the stars. "Why did you drag me out here?" Natsu asked questionably as Lucy let go of his arm. "We are going to dance." Lucy turned to him with her hands on her hips. "W...WHY? No way I told you I can't dance! I don't wanna embarrass myself..." his voice got soft, "or you." he continued. "Embarrass me?" Lucy repeated, Natsus voice was soft still as he sat down on the edge of the fountain looking toward the ground. "How would you embarrass me?" Lucy said, sitting next to him, he didn't move his gaze from the ground. "You're a person who grew up doing this, you're like a princess or something and I'm just a out of control Dragon Slayer who destroys everything." Natsus face was red with embarrassment, Lucy was surprised how concerned he was about her feelings. "Natsu..." she reached out and turned his head to look at her. "I know how you are and I know that your more caring then you lead on, but, you're not going to embarrass me I'm not a debutant Heartfilia anymore. I brought you out here so we can dance in privacy so I could teach you and you wouldn't be embarrassed." Lucy said with concern to her friend and partner. She stood up and stood in front of Natsu with her hand out for him to take it. Natsu smiled feeling more at ease he grabbed her hand and stood up, "Alright! I can do this I'm all fired up now!" He sounded more excited Lucy giggled at his fired up expression.

Juvia sat next to Gray who was taking a drink of water. "Hope you're having fun Juvia, honestly this isn't my type of thing." Gray said as he put his glass down and looked at Juvia. "Honestly this isn't Juvias type of thing either, but it's a nice change and I'm happy to be here with you." Juvia said with her hands in her lap and fidgeting nervously. Gray moved closer and put his arm around her shoulder, "The night's still young." He smiled at her, "Juvia I got a surprise for you." Her eyes widened "A surprise? You didn't have to do that" She was already surprised that he got her a gift to begin with. "I know but I want to." He said as he got into his Maker Magic pose. "Ice Make: Flower" A cold wind and frost left his hands, when he lifted his hand a small lotus blossom appeared in the palm of his hand. Juvias eyes gleamed at the sight of the small beauty. "It's beautiful." Juvia said softly as Gray moved in closer and put the small flower in her long blue hair. "It's perfect for you." Gray said smiling as Juvia was a bright red but she was also smiling. _He gave Juvia a gift something he made just for Juvia. _

Natsu stood in front of Lucy and she held on his hand and led his hand to her waist. "Put your hand here around my waist." Natsu blushed doing it intentionally felt weird he did it before, but that was just being a little more competitive than Gray. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder and held his hand in her other hand. "Now move your right foot back and I will move my left foot forward." He did as he was instructed "Great job." Lucy smiled and Natsu stared at his feet. Natsu moved his left foot back and Lucy moved her right foot. "Ok now that you got that down lets try a simple turn." Lucy said "Uhh, ok." Natsu was still looking at his feet and Lucy looked at him. _He is cute when he is trying to figure something new out. _She left her thoughts, "Ok I'm going to move my right foot back and put my food to the side and slightly pivot my other foot. Now move you left foot toward mine and pivot the heel of you other foot back." He did what she said but miscalculated and stepped on her foot. "Ouch" "I'm so sorry I told you I can't do this." He tried letting go but Lucy pulled on his shoulder so he wouldn't let go. "I'm fine and you're doing great, everyone has trouble with turns so don't worry." She said looking at Natsu.

Juvia was touching the iced flower Gray had put in her hair. "Do you want to keep dancing?" Gray asked. "No not yet lets just talk." Juvia said. "Ok if that's what you want to do." Gray said "What made you want to learn Maker Magic?" Juvia asked. "A demon destroyed my home town, my parents, my friends. I was the only surviver." Gray looked down at the table still upset over losing everything so long ago. "I am sorry I had no idea, we don't have to talk about that." Juvia said putting her hand on Grays fist. "No it's ok. I have had a good life either way, the demon named Deliora is now dead thanks to my teacher Ul." Gray smiled thinking of his old master. "Ul defeated it I would love to meet her." Juvia said smiling but Grays smile went away. "Ul..had to sacrifice her life to save us, I wanted revenge on Deliora for taking everything away from me, Ul saved me using a spell called Iced Shell." Gray looked a little sad, he thought of her as a parent. "Oh she must have been a wonderful wizard." Juvia said. "Remember Lyon? He tried to free Deliora on Galuna Island using Moon Drip but Ul drained the demons life force so even though the ice was gone the demon was dead." Gray looked at Juvia, her eyes saw how intense his look was. She hugged him, his eyes widened no one ever hugged him so intensely before. "I am sorry that you have had so many troubles in your life, I'm glad that you're happy now." Juvia said with a tear in her eye she was moved by his story. "Can I ask you something now?" Gray asked. "Sure anything." Juvia said sitting back in her chair.

Outside in the gardens Natsu was improving on his dance steps, he had only stepped on Lucys feet about 12 times, he was still frustrated though. "How about we take a break?" Lucy said letting go of Natsu. "I told you I sucked at this." Natsu took a few steps backwards not looking where he was going. "NATSU!" Lucy grabbed him and pulled him into her. His eyes widened as he saw that he was about to fall into the fountain. "Lucy, Why are you always the one saving me? I should be the one who saves you." Natsu hugged her back into a warm embrace, Lucy didnt mind she really liked the warmth his body gave off. They walked away from the fountain and went to the balcony that over looked the valley. Natsu felt Lucy shiver it was late and got really cold and Lucy just had a light shaw to cover her shoulders. "Here Lucy take this." He took off his suit jacket and put it over her, it was so warm from his body heat, Natsu wasn't the type to get cold considering his magic. "Thank you it is rather chilly out." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms inside the jacket to keep it closed. "Do you want to go back inside the party is going to end soon." Time was flying it had already been two hours since the dance started it was 10pm and the party was over at 11.

"No lets just look at the scenery we don't get this view every day." Lucy said as she looked up at the moon. Natsu looked at her and thought to himself_. 'Wow Lucy looks really beautiful in the moon light and that dress is amazing on her. She is really a beautiful girl, I wonder why my seduction plans never worked when fighting an enemy. The only time it worked was fighting Dan Straight from the Zentopia incident.' _Natsu left his thoughts when he felt Lucy lean her head on his arm and wrapped her arms around his. Natsu looked at her and saw her clear milky skin in the moonlight she looked angelic in his eyes. She was also in deep thought, '_I wonder why Natsu is never this nice around anyone else he is always so tough, childlike and immature.' She really liked this side of him and wanted to see more of it. _She blushed at her thoughts, she liked how warm he was and had a small flutter feeling in her chest. _'What was that feeling? It must be the cold weather. Yeah yeah, that must be what it is the cold.' _Natsu put his free arm around her other shoulder. Lucys blonde hair shinned in the moonlight he liked her hair slightly curled, she smelled really good too. They stood in silence and looked over the valley at the stars and moon that shinned brightly above them.

"What did you want to ask?" Juvia asked Gray. "How do you really feel about all of this?" Gray asked he knew how she felt but he wanted to hear it from her. "This?" She wasn't sure what he meant. "You know this whole job and being with me in this situation." Gray said, he saw Juvia get anxious and fidget with her hair. "I don't mind any of this at all I am enjoying myself. Lucy is now my friend and I get to spend time with you." Juvia looked away from Gray. "What else?" He knew she wasn't being honest with him. She thought about playing up the hard-to-get act again since it made him crazy last time. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She winked at him. Gray felt a little flustered but he wasn't about to show Juvia that. "Am I gonna have to convince you again." Gray said leaning to her and smiling. "I know what to expect this time, so don't bother sweetie." Juvia said with a giggle. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Gray leaned back in his chair. "Can we dance again just a bit longer?" Juvia asked and grabbed his hand. "Sure lets go." Gray said taking her hand, lifting her to her feet and leading her to the dance floor. The song that came on was more upbeat so Gray twirled Juvia around and pulled her in close. Juvia started laughing and brushed his face with her hand as Gray let her go still holding onto her hand. Juvia spun and wrapped herself in Gray's arm. They were both smiling and having lots of fun. They continued their upbeat dance still being formal while doing so. When the dance ended Gray held Juvia close to him looking into her eyes. "Whoa you're a really good dancer." Gray said to Juvia who was just as out of breath as he was. "Juvia could say the same thing to you." Juvia said taking in deep breaths.

Natsu and Lucy walked back into the ball room and sat back down at their table and drank their water. They saw Gray and Juvia still on the dance floor. "I wonder if they have been dancing the whole time." Natsu said. "No look at them they aren't all sweaty or anything like that." Lucy replied looking at them swinging around dancing and laughing. "You know what Natsu I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To dance in public." she smiled at him.

"No way!" He protested with his arms across his chest. Lucy was not taking "No" for an answer, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "We won't do spins just step forward and back you're good at that now." Lucy encouraged him. "Fine if you drop it after." He said with a sigh. Lucy smiled as an agreement and Natsu led her to the dance floor near Gray and Juvia. Gray nodded to Natsu in approval for finally dancing with Lucy. "Natsu remember to put your hand on my waist." Lucy reminded him without a word he did still had to look at his feet but he thought of the steps and repeated them in his head, '_Left back, feet together, right back, feet together.' _He had the steps down but wasn't going to attempt anything fancy. "Natsu you're doing a great job." Lucy praised him on his new steps. Natsu looked at her and smiled he was happy. Gray and Juvia stopped dancing and watched Lucy and Natsu do their dance. "Not bad Natsu." Gray knew Natsus dance ability was low but was impressed on how fast he improved. Natsu nodded back toward Gray after hearing his phrase. "Lucy lets try a turn." Natsu said confidently. "Are you sure, you don't have to." Lucy said. "Yeah I'm ready lets do it." he insisted "Ok." Lucy said she trusted that he could do it. Natsu nodded as a signal Lucy followed. Lucy put her foot back to the side Natsu pivot his back foot and put his left foot forward following Lucys and turned around without fail. Gray and Juvia applauded at them for an excellent turn. Natsu and Lucy smiled. "That was great Natsu." Lucy applauded him for learning so quickly. "Couldn't have done it without you Lucy." Natsu said grabbing her hand and bowing to her and kissed her hand. Lucy blushed.

The lights turned back up from their once dim state, the dance was over. The horde of people headed for the door. Lucy and Juvia were tired by now even Natsu and Gray felt more sluggish. Natsu and Gray kept being gentlemen and linked their arms to their dates. Juvia leaned on Grays arm to rest as they walked, the lotus blossom still in her hair. Lucy still walking normally but eyes half closed held on Natsu with her arm linked with his. "Tonight was so much fun wasn't it?" Lucy said. "Yeah it sure was I'm surprised it was that much fun." Gray said. "Time to hit the hay though." Natsu said still smiling. "Bed?!" Lucy was wide awake at the thought. "Yeah it's late we gotta get some sleep." Natsu said, still oblivious he had to share a bed with Lucy. "Well yeah, but I don't know about this yet." Lucy said concerned. "You can sleep on the couch." Natsu said "I am not sleeping on the couch Natsu!" Lucy shouted as Gray called the elevator. "Hey Juvia how do you feel about sharing a bed I could sleep on the couch if you want." Gray said. "Um Juvia isn't sure we will talk about it lets think for a moment." Juvia said She wanted to share a bed with him but, she didn't want to seem so eager to jump into bed with a boy even though he was the love of her life. The door dinged and the doors opened, they rode the elevator up in silence and reached their floor. Lucy and Juvia pulled out the lacrima keycards from their purses and opened their doors. They told each other goodnight and the doors closed.

**Next chapter will be about their sleeping arrangements I think it's gonna be a fun chapter to write. It might take a while to upload the next chapter but stick with me I promise to make it great.**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu locked the door as Lucy walked to the foot of the bed and slipped her heels off and rubbed her feet, wearing heels isn't easy to begin with and Natsu had stepped on her toes a few times. Natsu smiled, still feeling triumphant over his newly discovered dance skills. He walked into the kitchen and drank some water that was on the counter as Lucy continued to sooth her aching feet.

Juvia had her heels off and she hung her purse on the hanger attached to the bathroom door. Gray already had his shirt off the second the door was closed and locked up. He was really trying to make sure he didn't strip down to his underwear during the party. Juvia sat down on the light blue chair and hugged one of the white pillows and rested her head on it she was tired, Gray was now in his boxers laying on the bed.

Lucy was reaching in her side of the closet and pulled out a bundle of clothing. "What's that?" Natsu asked not seeing it. "My pajamas I wasn't going to sleep in this dress I am going to take a quick shower and I need clothes to put on." She said as she reached for the door. "Oh, I need to shower too." Natsu said smiling. "Wait your turn!" Lucy said quickly turning to him with a glare. "I'm kidding geez." He said with his hands up innocently. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and turned to the bathroom door opening it.

Lucy put her things down on the bathroom counter and knocked on Gray and Juvias bathroom door, and cracked it open a bit. "If any of you need to use the bathroom do it now because I'm going to take a quick bath." Lucy said with her head poking through the bathroom door. "Nah I'm good you enjoy." Gray said flinging his hand for her to carry on with her plan. "I need a bath too mind if I join you I just need to relax I will wear my swimsuit." Juvia said. "Ok that's alright with me." Juvia grabbed a purple bikini with light purple poka dots on it and followed Lucy into the bathroom.

Gray plopped down on the bed and curled up before he knew it he fell asleep. Gray woke up in a valley of flowers and wasn't wearing a shirt he was just wearing his dark green pants and boots. "What the heck? I was just in bed right?" He put his hand to his head. He heard a familiar voice call his name but it had a sweet tone in it. "Gray" the voice called out again. _I must be dreaming_. Gray looked around the valley and saw a woman with blue hair. It was Juvia, she was wearing a white knee length sundress. "J..Juvia?" Gray said. She held out her hand for him to take it. When he took it she helped him to his feet she put her arms around his neck. He was confused but didn't deny her in doing so. Gray blushed he had no idea what was going on.

Lucy and Juvia were in the bathroom and in their swim suits. They sank down into the water it was warm they turned on the jacuzzi bubbles. "Ahh this is so relaxing." Lucy said sinking in. "Yeah this is very nice." Juvia said. "So what happened between you and Gray?" Lucy asked she glanced up and noticed the ice lotus blossom in Juvias hair. "Oh my did Gray give you that flower?" Lucy asked pointing to it. Juvia smiled "Yes he made it special for me and I am going to keep it forever." Juvia said, "It's a good thing his magic won't melt like normal ice will." Lucy smiled as she leaned her arm against the edge of the tub. "We danced and talked about his master and things like that." She smiled "What about you and Natsu? I noticed you went outside for most of the night." Juvia continued. "I taught him to dance and we looked at the scenery it was really beautiful." Lucy replied with a smile. They continued to talk and relax in the warm bathtub.

"Juvia what is going on here?" Gray said he knew he was in a dream but something like this was strange to him. "We are having a romantic picnic silly it was your idea." Juvia smiled. "M..my idea?" Gray said still trying to figure out what was happening in this strange dream. "Yes, silly boy," Juvia held onto him, "you told me that you wanted to go on a picnic two days ago." She tapped her finger on the tip of his nose and blushed.

Gray never seen her glowing and looking so happy he smiled at her. Gray was going to just see what his subconscious mind was going to do in his dream. Juvia looked really pretty, her hair was in a high ponytail it was really different then normal and she was wearing the lotus blossom he just noticed it. He liked it.

She let go of her hold on him and grabbed his muscular arm and pulled him to the red blanket with a brown basket sitting on it. Juvia sat down and pulled him down to sit next to her. She pulled out some sandwiches and fruit.

They ate their food and talked and laughed. "That was great where did you get those sandwiches?" Gray asked patting his now full belly. "I made them myself." Juvia said. "It was great I didn't know you could make such great sandwiches." Gray said he put his arm over her shoulders and gave her a hug. She stayed leaning her head on his bare chest. "Gray...lets stay here forever." Juvia said as she looked up for him. "What?" Gray asked looking down at her. "Lets stay here forever and always be together my darling." She put her hand to his cheek. "We could make a little house out here and start a family!" Juvia smiled. "Don't you think things should be taken more slowly?" Gray asked hesitant. "We have been together for 4 years." She said confused. " F..four years!?" Gray was surprised it is just a dream. Her hand was still on his cheek and she moved closer. "Gray...gray...gray" she said moving closer to his face his eyes widened.

"Gray! Gray wake up!" When Gray opened his eyes Juvia stood above him she was shaking him on the shoulder her hair was wrapped in a towel. Gray scrambled back and fell of the other side of the bed. "Juvia!" Gray shouted. Juvia looked at him confused and tilted her head slightly. "Are you alright?" She was concerned about him. "Uh yeah I'm fine." He said picking himself off the floor and whipped his forehead he was a little sweaty. "Good I didn't want to wake you up but, you were tossing and turning a lot and started to sweat I thought you were having a nightmare." She sounded concerned about him. "Actually it wasn't a nightmare it was a little unsettling because it seemed really bizarre." Gray said now sitting on his side of the bed. "Would you like to tell me?" Juvia asked before she continued, "sometimes talking about it will make you feel better." She sat down still in a towel that was over her swim suit. "Maybe another time I need to figure it out on my own for right now." Gray said as he leaned toward Juvia and placed her hand on his, he could see the concern in her eyes. "Juvia I'm fine I promise." He said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded understandingly.

Lucy walked through the door back into her room, Natsu was on the balcony working out in the cool air. He always worked out when he was bored there was nothing interesting on lacrama vision. Lucy grabbed her pajamas and went back into the bathroom and put her pajamas on and looked in the mirror to clear her head. _'I still don't know why I was having those funny feelings when me and Natsu were over looking the sky and mountains. He is really cuteeee..Wait what am I saying he is my partner and one of my best friends no way, it could interfere with jobs. But, Alzack and Bisca made it work and they were partners, they got married and have a daughter now. Lucy stop thinking like that.' _She lowered her head and sighed. _'No way I can't do that I don't like him that way.' _She walked out of the bathroom Natsu was laying on the bed with his vest off and had one arm behind his head, his arm muscles looked bigger than usual but that was mostly because Natsu had just finished working out. Natsu looked at her and his eyes widened slightly. Lucy had her hair down she was wearing a tank top that showed her stomach a little more than her normal shirts did and her shorts were shorter than the ones Natsu had usually seen on her when he would sneak over to her place.

"What?" Lucy put her hand to her chin and looked away. "What's with those pajamas? They are different then usual." Natsu said still staring at her, he knew she a great figure but seeing it gave him a completely new view of her. "My other ones were dirty and I thought I would be sharing with Juvia." She blushed. Natsu nodded but couldn't look away.

Juvia was now in her pajamas she was wearing long pajama pants and a tank top. Gray was only in his long black boxers it's what he is most comfortable in. "Um are we sleeping together here?" Juvia asked she had her hands behind her back. "Yeah I guess that was the deal of the job right?" Gray said a little nervous about it. "I am not very tired anymore." Juvia said she really was exhausted but wasn't ready to just jump in bed with him. "How about we sit down try to get comfy laying next to each other? If it gets too weird I will sleep on the couch." Gray said trying to comfort Juvias nerves. "Alright, that sounds fair." She said as she reached for the top cover. "I'm not going to get under the cover to make u feel more comfortable I don't get cold anyway." Gray said sitting on top the covers. Juvia nodded and layed down her arms straight to her side and legs were straight. Gray laughed "You look like a board, get comfortable." Juvia loosened up a bit she did feel better. Gray leaned against the headboard and pillows he was comfortable. Juvia was freaking out in her head, _'Ahhh I'm in bed with Gray-sama oh it's a dream come true._ Juvia looked at Gray and smiled.

"Natsu I'm tired I want to sleep now ok?" Lucy said as she walked to the bed and sat down. Natsu was still laying down "Ok go for it I will be right here." Natsu said as he stretched his arms above his head. "Ohhh no mister you're not sleeping in the same bed as me." Lucy said with her hands on her hips. "What why not? We have before." Natsu said innocently. "Y..yeah but, this bed is too small." She was only making excuses she still had a slight weird fluttery feeling in her stomach and seeing Natsu with his muscles expanded from his workout made him look really good. "This bed is bigger than the one at your place." Natsu pointed out. "I just don't feel good tonight my stomach is feeling weird." Lucy said holding her stomach. "Oh do you want something?" Natsu said standing up off the bed. "No I'm ok I just want to sleep." Lucy said pulling down the covers and crawling in. "I'm tired too Lucy I just want to lay down too." Natsu said with a yawn. "Ok go get the extra pillows on the couch and chairs." Lucy demanded. "Alright are you going to make a fort or something out of pillows?" Natsu questioned. "No you dummy just get them." She was annoyed. Natsu grabbed a couple of pillows and brought them to her. Lucy took the pillows and told Natsu to get in the bed. He jumped in and covered himself. "What are you doing now?" Natsu asked as she lined up the pillows down the middle of the bed. "It's a barrier so stay on your side." Lucy said before sinking down into her side of the bed. "Well good night Lucy" Natsu said looking over the pillows and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Night Natsu." Lucy replied as she turned her back to him and looked out through the balcony windows.

Juvia had fallen asleep and Gray was still awake looking at Juvia sleep. _'She looks really piece full and pretty. I know how she feels for me but I can't say I have the same feelings. We make a great team when we fight it's one reason I was happy to partner with her since our magics are well compatible. After that dream I had earlier I can't say I was disappointed I was confused. I need to clear my head and think about it tomorrow.' _Gray sank deeper into the bed "Night Juvia." He mumbled as he brushed her hair back out of her face, as he did so she gave a slight smile. Gray blushed seeing her smile and look like a blue haired angel sleeping there. He layed down with his hand behind his head and turned off the light with his free hand and fell asleep.

**So sorry I have been gone for a while but lots of stuff is going on please write a review and show me your love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for being so late I been super busy with school and home life but here it is the next chapter enjoy.**

Lucy heard a noise that woke her from her sleep, it was Natsu. He was snoring loudly in her ear. _'Ugh seriously?' _She turned over to face Natsu only seeing part of his spiky pink hair over one of the pillow barriers, she moved some of them so she could nudge Natsu to turn over and hopefully stop his obnoxious snoring. As she moved the pillows to the opposite side of her she pushed on his arm and chest to try and move him. It worked for about a second, she was going to put the pillows back before a strong arm reached over her chest and pulled her toward him. He had stopped snoring as his nose touched Lucys hair. He recognized the scent even in his sleep and muttered "Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at him in the darkness with only the moonlight to bring light into the room. _'What? He said my name. It must be because he smelled my shampoo he knows it really well.' _Lucy thought trying to figure out what other reason it could have been, why he would say her name.

Juvia woke up and saw Gray sleeping next to her, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him. His mouth was slightly opened and he had one arm under his head and his other hand laying on his chest. _'Oh my dear heavens he is beautiful.' _She thought she laid on her side with one arm holding her head up and her other hand was reaching for him, she longed to touch the beautiful man who was laying in bed with her. Juvias hands were shaking as she touched his hair. He gave a slight groan and moved his hand that landed near Juvia. His arm was open and looked inviting for Juvia to lay her head on his chest. _'I should take this opportunity who knows when I will get another chance?' _She resisted her urge to do what her heart really wanted. Juvia took a deep breath in, _'Why not? I will do it just for a moment.' _She let her breath go, and carefully laid her body down, easing her head gently down on his chest. His skin was cool against her cheek she listened to the relaxed beating of his heart that was under her ear. Juvias face was pink with happiness and excitement. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep on Grays chest.

Lucy was still pinned under Natsus arm that held her close to him. '_There is no way I can sleep like this it's just so wrong! His warmth is nice though.' _Her eyes started to drop down. _'No! I can't fall asleep like this.' _She stubbornly tired to keep herself awake. Natsus once obnoxious snoring silenced itself to a soft purring snore. Lucy looked at Natsu who laid on his side with her tightly wrapped in his grasp. _'Oh my gosh I need to get out of this it is really late and I am so tired.' _She struggled to get out of his hold but she found herself not moving to lift his arm off of her, she just laid there with his arm over her waist. Lucy looked at him and he was blushing in his sleep. _'He is blushing I wonder what he is dreaming of.' _He finally turned over and she was free from his hold. As soon as Lucy was away from his hold she put herself on her own pillow, she didn't even bother to put the pillow barrier back there was still one pillow between them she just fell asleep without a second thought.

Lucy woke up in a strange room there were weird random things on the walls. Old job posts, things that were from jobs she has been on with Natsu. _'What the heck I'm at Natsus house! In his bed, in his room.' _She looked around and found a spiky pink haired boy next to her in bed. She lowered the covers and saw a little Natsu. "NATSU what happened to you!?" Lucy shouted. The little Natsu woke up and rubbed his eyes he couldn't have been more than 3 years old. The bedroom door opened up and it was Natsu the grown up Natsu. "Lucy why did you wake him up he was sleeping so good." Natsu said to Lucy. "Mommy why are you yelling at daddy?" The small Natsu said with a yawn. _'Mommy? Daddy?'_ Lucy thought to herself, _'What the heck is going on here?' _Natsu came in and kissed Lucy on the forehead. Happy flew in after Natsu, "morning Lucy how are you feeling this morning?" Happy said while looking at her stomach. "Why are you looking at my... What the hell?" Lucy had a bump on her stomach.

Juvia woke up in a white room she wore white gloves and a white dress. She was wearing a wedding dress. Her hair was done in gentle curls and her make up was light blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. All of a sudden the doors bursted open. "Juvia we have a gift for you before the ceremony." Lucy shouted holding a gift in pink wrapping paper. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Cana, Mirajane and Levi were all wearing light blue knee length bridesmaid dresses Juvia took the box in confusion of what could be inside. It was a photo of Juvias first day at Fairy Tail, Juvia was in front with all the other members behind her and the guild hall in the background. "I got this for you as a reminder of how your life began at Fairy Tail and how much we love having you." Lucy said with a tear down her face. Juvia looked down into the box and took out the photo a note fell out of the box. Juvia picked it up _"Here is something from your old life to begin a new life with the one you love. Love Your Bridesmaids." _ Juvia smiled and a tear went down her face. "Juvia don't cry you're going to mess up your makeup." Levi said as she walked to Juvia and held her hand. "We love you so much Juvia and are honored to be here for you today." Erza said and hugged Juvia. The other girls all gathered around Juvia and gave her a hug. Happy knocked on the door he opened it a little and stuck his head through the opening, "Girls you got to come out now it's almost time." The girls all left and Juvia followed them out.

"What is this?" Lucy said freaking out as she touched her stomach. "Did you now just notice it's been there for a while now." Natsu laughed. "Yeah silly mommy my little brother is in there." The young Natsu said. "Igneel come on lets leave your mom so she can get ready." "Ok daddy," Igneel hopped out of bed and grabbed Natsus hand and left the room. "Can I have eggies and cereal?" Igneel asked as the door closed behind them. Lucy laughed at the cute little boy that was her son. She put her hand on the small bump as she looked at the room. It was messy but still organized Lucy figured it was her work of wanting to keep things clean around the house. She looked at the nightstand and saw a wedding photo, she picked it up and saw it was her and Natsu in the photo. She couldn't believe it she looked down at her hand and saw a wedding band around her ring finger. _'Oh my goodness, I'm married to Natsu and we have a child, a very precious and sweet child. Now I'm expecting a little girl or another boy, and our sons name is Igneel after Natsus father. If it's a girl I would like to name her Layla after my mother. What am I thinking! This can't be happening.' _ Lucy got out of bed put on a pink robe and slippers. She walked to the door and opened it, she saw Igneel sitting at the table eating cereal and Natsu was cooking eggs with his own fire. "Here you go Igneel enjoy, and here's some fish for you little buddy." He put the plate down in front of Igneel and tossed the fish to Happy. _'Natsu can cook? When the heck did that happen?' _She thought. Lucy walked out he arms crossed over her chest she felt a little sick. "What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked up from cooking. "I feel sick like I want to throw up." She said holding her stomach.

Juvia was waiting in the hallway. Then the wedding song began to play, the doors opened and Juvia was standing at the end of the isle. Everyone stood and looked back at Juvia as the music started playing for her to walk down the isle. She looked at everyone who was there watching her, all of the smiles and tears of joy of her fellow guild mates. At the end of the isle she saw her bridesmaids, and on the right side she saw the groomsmen; Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lyon, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Then the groom with his dark hair and smile, it was Gray. Juvias face turned red as she saw him smiling at her from the end of the long isle. She was glad a vail covered her face so she could hide her face and give herself a chance to calm down before her face would be revealed. _'Oh I'm marrying Gray this is wonderful! I am so happy I could die, keep it together it is your wedding day if you act too crazy it might be suspicious.' _Juvia thought to herself and continued to walk until she was right next to Gray. She gave her bouquet of flowers to Lucy and Gray took Juvias hands in his as the minister began. "Dear friends we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in Holy Matrimony." The minister went on. Gray leaned over to Juvia, "Your dress is beautiful, and you're beautiful." Juvia blushed, "T-Thank you my darling." Juvia whispered back. The minister continued with the ceremony. "Can you believe the day has finally come?" Gray whispered again. Juvia nodded slightly. "It is time for the groom to read his vows to his bride." The minister said. Gray turned to Juvia, "I may not have been the best kind of guy in the beginning since we were fighting each other in different guilds the first time we met, and I didn't have the best time showing you my feelings. But, I never had to express them, not until I met you. You still loved me even though I was distant and didn't act like I noticed all of your kindness. You get overly attached when I am with other women but I understand you didn't want to lose me. I promise to love you forever no matter what and always protect you and stay by your side forever." Gray finished with a smile and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Lucy closed the bathroom door and felt a bit better. "Mommy are you ok now?" Igneel asked. Lucy kneeled down next to the small child who was her son. "I'm fine sweetie just a little sick." Lucy patted his head and smiled. "Is it because of my little brother?" he asked concerned. "No no I just don't feel well right now." Igneel hugged Lucy "I don't want you sick mommy." "Don't worry kiddo mommy will be just fine she was like this when you were in her tummy too it's normal." Natsu said. Lucy stood up and took Igneels hand to walk him back into the kitchen. "Do you want to take Igneel to the guild today? He never went there before and I need to find a job to do." Natsu said. "I need a job too." Lucy said forgetting about her pregnancy. "No way Lucy we went over this, you got to take care of Igneel and our daughter in there." Natsu said "O-our daughter? How do you know it's a girl?" Lucy asked confused. "I can smell it, it doesn't smell the same when you were pregnant with Igneel so I figure it is a girl." Natsu said "Did we pick a name for her?" Lucy asked. "Yeah Layla like your mom." Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled wishing her parents were still alive she was sure they would have loved Igneel and unborn Layla. Lucy was surprised how mature Natsu was. "Mommy can I go to Fairy Tail today?" Igneel asked. "Yes sweetie go get ready." Lucy told him. Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and put his hands on her stomach. "She will be strong just like you I can feel it." Natsu said to Lucy. She put her hands on his and could feel that she had been pregnant for about 4 maybe 5 months. "I'm going to lay down for a few minutes before we leave." Lucy told Natsu as she moved their hands away from her plump belly. "Ok try not to fall asleep Igneel has been wanting to go for a long time but you been getting so sick lately you were too tired to go anywhere." Natsu said as he headed out the door. Lucy walked through the house and saw Igneel in his room looking through a dresser for clothes. "Honey I'm going to lay down but I promise we will go today." Lucy told Igneel. "Promise?" Igneel asked, "I promise sweetie." The small boy walked to Lucy and held up his pinky. "Do you pinky promise?" Lucy smiled "Yes I pinky promise I will take you to Fairy Tail." Igneel ran back into his room and continued to look for clothes to wear. She walked by another room with a crib in it. _'This must be Layla's room.' _She looked at the pink blanket and little butterflies and stars on the walls. Lucy picked up the little pink bear that was on a dresser she smiled at it and put it back down. Lucy went back into her and Natsus bedroom and laid back down.

Juvia saw the tear go down his face. "Now if Juvia can read her vows to Gray." The minister said to her. Juvia nodded and looked back to Gray. "I loved you since the moment I met you. When I discovered you were an Ice Wizard I thought we were perfect for each other. I joined Fairy Tail because it seemed to be like a much happier place and you were a member. I wanted nothing more than to be with you my darling Gray. I know that we had rough times together and all the other girls wanted you for themselves but I come out victorious because you are here to marry me today. I will be with you forever against all odds I will always be yours." Juvia looked back at Gray who had a big smile on his face. "Can I have the rings now." The minister said. Natsu reached into his pockets and pulled out two golden rings. "Gray if you may take this ring and put it on Juvias finger and repeat after me." The minister said, "with this ring I take you as my wife." Gray repeated, "With this ring I take you as my wife." Gray slid the ring onto her finger. "Now Juvia take the ring and repeat; with this ring I will take you as my husband." The minister said. Juvia took the ring for Gray and held his hand. "With this ring I will take you as my husband." Juvia slid the ring onto Grays finger. The audience applauded before the minister continued. "With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Gray lifted the vail that covered Juvias face. "My gosh you really are beautiful." Gray said before he leaned into a kiss. Juvia closed her eyes, but started hearing a beeping noise and it wouldn't stop. She opened her eyes she was back in the hotel room but Gray was not laying next to her. "No!" Juvia shouted in frustration. Gray came out of the bathroom, "What's going on are you ok?" He saw Juvia looking disappointed.

Lucy woke up to Juvias shouting. "What I am in the hotel." Lucy realized she was dreaming that whole time. Natsu was still sleeping next to her the pillow barrier still up but barely. Lucy woke up Natsu. "I heared Juvia scream" Lucy said. Natsu shot up out of bed and ran to the door Lucy following behind him. "What the heck is goin on in here?" Natsu said. "I don't know she just started screaming." Gray said. "Juvia what happened." Lucy asked. "It was all just a dream. Everything it was only a dream." Juvia replied feeling sad. Lucy sat down next to Juvia thinking of her own dream, "That's right it was all just a dream."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I mostly get comments that I need to use smaller paragraphs it is kind of challenging for me cuz I lose track of who I'm writing about so I hope I did a good job let me know what you think.**

Lucy and Juvia sat on the bed with blank eyes. Their dreams felt so real, Lucy could still feel Igneels hug and Juvia could still feel the ring on her finger that was only on for a few moments.

Natsu and Gray stared at them in confusion. "What's going on with you girls?" Gray finally broke the silence. "Igneel, I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered so quietly no one heard, no one heard except Natsu. His eyes widened and was about to grab Lucy to ask about Igneel, not realizing it was not his father who Lucy dreamed of. He saw the look in her eyes and held back. "Come on Lucy lets go." Natsu said picking up Lucy and carried her back to the adjoining bathroom. "Gray take care of Juvia I will see what's going on with Lucy." Gray nodded and closed the bathroom door behind Natsu.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked as he sat next to Juvia. When Gray looked down and saw he was still wearing his boxers he jumped up. "Sorry! I should have put something on!" He slipped into a pair of pants near by. "It's not that i know it's what you're comfortable wearing." Juvia said softly. "Then what happened you look comfortable sleeping on me." Gray joked while Juvia blushed she didn't mean to stay asleep on him like that.

Gray realized that he shouldn't have said that seeing how she blushed and seemed to be embarrassed, honestly Gray didn't mind it in fact he thought it was kind of cute. "Ya know you look really peaceful when you sleep Juvia." Gray said trying to clean up his last statement. Juvia just blushed more. "Excuse me I am going to go to the rest room." Juvia said as she stood up and walked toward the bathroom. The door closed behind her and Gray put on a clean shirt.

Natsu carefully put Lucy on the couch in their room and sat across from her on the chair. Lucy stared sadly at the ground and Natsu sat gazing at her. He heard her say Igneel and he wanted to why she said that, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why did you say sorry to Igneel?" Lucy's eyes shot up at him she didn't think he heard even with his dog like hearing. Her eyes were glossy and big at hearing him ask. "What no I didn't say that." Lucy insisted she didn't know how to explain her dream to him.

Juvia came out of the bathroom and Gray sat on the couch waiting for her. "How ya feeling now?" He asked concerned. "I..I'm alright now don't worry it was something kind of silly anyway." Juvia insisted. Gray gave her a look of concern but moved on from the subject. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. "Let's go look around town." Juvia replied. "All right, sounds good I heard they are having a festival let's ask Natsu and Lucy if they want to join us." Gray said. Juvia just nodded but Gray didn't get up he walked into the kitchen and made them a cup of coffee. "So I had a weird dream last night. What about you? Did you have any special kind of dream?" Juvia looked at him with wide eyes and blushed. "No not at all." She was obviously lying and Gray knew it, he gave a half smile, "Sure you didn't don't worry you can tell me later." He said.

Natsu put his arm around Lucy, "It's ok tell me when you're ready." Natsu smiled. Lucy looked at him, "I'm sorry I am just really confused about what happened in my dream it felt so real." She said putting her head on his chest. "What do you want to do today?" Natsu asked. "Let's just walk around town today alright." Lucy asked. "Sounds good sweets." Natsu smiled and it made Lucy laugh.

Juvia laid on the couch staring at the ceiling to clear her head. _'I wonder what happened to Lucy it seemed like something was bothering her too. If she won't tell Natsu she will probably tell me, and I can talk to her about mine it will be easier to tell her.' _Juvia sat up. "You alright now?" Gray asked. "I'm fine I just want to talk to Lucy for a few minutes." Juvia said as she stood up. She walked toward the bathroom door to go see Lucy for a little bit.


End file.
